The Second Generation
by Pippin the hobbit-elf
Summary: Nine kids from around the world go to the ROTK premier in N.Z. Little do they know that when they meet each other, they're gonna have to go on a quest that will change they're lives. Dedicated to Hailey. please stop biting me.
1. INFO FOR CHARACTERS

Disclaimer: PHE: I don't own LOTR or anything at all to do with it, except for my fan fiction. I also own Fred, Sam, Hailey, Merry, Strider, Leo (supposed to have the funky line above the e. it's pronounced lay-o) Beau, Jon, and Ginny. Jack: Good Girl! PHE: Go away, you! You're in my other story! Glorfindel: Disturbing. PHE: you go away, too, or you'll ruin "Amid the Stillness of the Storm"! Glorfindel: Really? PHE: Yes! Now shoo!  
  
The Second Generation By: Pippin the Hobbit-Elf  
  
A/N: This isn't exactly a chapter, but you need to know this to understand this story a little bit better! ~PHE  
  
KEY: First generation  
Second Generation  
  
Frodo Baggins  
  
Fred Bagginston  
  
Samwise Gamgee  
  
Samantha Gardner  
  
Peregrin Took  
  
Hailey Tookson  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck  
  
Merry Buckington  
  
Aragorn  
  
Daniel Strider  
  
Gandalf the Grey/White  
  
Ginny White  
  
Boromir  
  
Beau Romir  
  
Gimli  
  
Jon Gloinson  
  
Legolas  
  
Leo (pronounced lay-o) Greenwood  
  
Okies, now you know this. Though you'd probably be able to figure out the relations of the kids to the characters by their names anyway, but now you can understand the story a tad bit better.  
  
Peace out, Chocolate Cows! ~PHE 


	2. Prologue In Califonia

Disclaimer:  
  
PHE: I own *starts ticking names off on her fingers* Legolas, pippin, boromir, Aragorn, frodo, the rest of the fellowship, and all nine of my characters. *pauses* and Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir.  
  
Elladan & Elrohir: You only own your characters!  
  
PHE: Liars!  
  
Glorfindel: no, they're not.  
  
PHE: Well, if they're not, then you are!  
  
Glorfindel: How am I a liar?  
  
PHE: Cos I own you lot! Mwuhahahahahahahahah!  
  
Legolas: No, you don't  
  
PHE: Well, then, you gay Elf-Lords, who does?  
  
Elladan: *simply* Tolkien.  
  
PHE: Who the hell is Tolkien?!.*smiles sheepishly* Ooh, THAT Tolkien.  
  
Elrohir: Yes, that Tolkien.  
  
PHE: *hmph* well, at least I own my sanity and my characters!  
  
*Glorfindel sniggers*  
  
PHE: What?  
  
Legolas: I don't think you have any sanity.  
  
PHE: Well, fine, I'll ask my shoe!  
  
TSASWOS(The sparkly shiny worn out shoe): PHE owns nothing but her nine characters.  
  
PHE: *shoving TSASWOS back onto her foot* you all are gay Elf-Lords!  
  
Boromir: Even me?  
  
PHE: Yes, especially you! *walks off in a huff, mumbling under her breath* Boromir: *in a whisper* What did I do?  
  
Legolas: Nothing, just another author and a disclaimer.  
  
Boromir: Oh.  
  
Second Generation By Pippin the Hobbit Elf  
  
Nine kids from different parts of the world all won tickets to the ROTK premier in New Zealand. They never even knew the other existed until now. And what happens when one of them informs the others that the present from Fred's uncle is the cause for their meeting, will depend on this Second Generation. The fates of their ancestors, Middle-Earth, and the world as we know it depends on them. Hmmm. PG-13 to be safe.  
  
Prologue-California  
  
Fred looked up at the sky and sighed. "Gonna be another hot day t'day, isn't Sam?"  
  
Sam, whose name was actually Samantha, looked up as well. "Yup." She ;icked up her water bottle. "The quicker we get to the mailboxes, the better." Fred nodded to show his agreement. They ran out of the door and hurried over to the mailboxes in a total of three minutes. "Why they put them all the way over here is something I will never understand, if you follow me." Sam mentioned as Fred pulled out the pile of mail stuffed in the teeny box.  
  
He flipped through the letters as they headed back to the house. "Whoa!" he shouted, stopping suddenly, staring at the envelope. Sam stopped and looked over his shoulder. It read: "Everyone's a winner! Open to find your prize!"  
  
It was from New Line Cinema.  
  
"Ooooh!" Sam cried gleefully. "Look whose on the envelope!"  
  
It was Legolas, who was in a position for firing off an arrow at a far-off enemy. Fred rolled his eyes and continued in opening the envelope. He turned it upside down and shook it.  
  
Out fluttered two rectangular pieces of paper. Sam bent down to pick them up. She looked at them, and then promptly started screaming and running around Fred in circles.  
  
"What? What is it?" he shouted, grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"We got tickets to the premier of "The Return of the King" in New Zealand!" Sam practically screamed.  
  
Fred snatched the tickets from his younger friends grasp. Sure enough, they were for the World Premier.  
  
"Can we goooooooooooo?!" Sam pleaded, jumping up and down. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" she begged.  
  
Fred smiled. "Of course!"  
  
Sam jumped for joy. "Yea! New Zealand, here we come!"  
  
A/N: I totally apologize for the short chapter(s) but the prologues must be short. Only because I absolutely refuse to make them longer, for my fingers' sake.  
  
Peace out, Tim Buk Tooes! 


	3. Prologue in Scotland

Disclaimer:  
  
PHE: I don't own LOTR.... - - - - PHE: Why are you still here? *Walks away to go light a fire....in the fireplace, thankyou* - - - - Hailey: Hm... I guess she forgot us.  
  
Merry: I feel disowned.  
  
Prologue: In Scotland-  
  
Hailey bounced on the balls of her feet as her cousin turned up the volume to the television. "Hurry!" she cried.  
  
"The board is set," Gandalf boomed. There was a flash of the Rohirrim. "The pieces are moving." A flash of the fell beasts descending onto Minas Tirith. Suddenly, Sam (a/n: Gamgee, mind you) was seen on the screen, screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"The Lord of the Rings, Return of the King. In Theaters everywhere, December 17." The announcer said, finishing the preview as the release date showed up on the screen.  
  
Hailey jumped up onto the coffee table and promptly started dancing. "It's coming! It's coming!" she cried happily. She stopped and looked over to her cousin, Merry. "Did you ever get a call from those contest people in New Zealand?" she asked.  
  
Merry was about to answer when the phone rang. Hailey was silent while her cousin listened and talked to the voice on the phone. When he hung up, he turned to face his cousin. "We got them, Hailey!" he cried. "We got the World Premier tickets!"  
  
There was a silence, and then Hailey screamed and resumed her dancing on the table.  
  
A/A: hm.... That was shorter then I thought it was. So I will write up the next prologue!!!! So, I am so sorry for the shortness. But thankyou to my reviewers!!!! You all get some of the Valentine Candy I'm gonna go buy later. Happy Valentine's Day!!!... two days early, though.  
  
A/n: okay, I just tried to upload this, and the site won't let me log on, so p'raps I can upload it during lunch, and if not then, I'll try to do so at my friends house before I go to Germany for the weekend. Otherwise, you will hopefully get this on Tuesday at the earliest. I totally apologize for the inconvenience. 


	4. Prologue in New Zealand

Disclaimer: PHE: I don't own anything here, so if you sue me, it'll be a waste of your time.  
  
Leo: What about us?  
  
Strider: Yea, you own us!  
  
PHE: I'd prefer to sever any conection to you lot, but because I am an Author, I have certain...resoponsibilities...  
  
Leo: I don't think she likes us...  
  
Prologue in New Zealand-  
  
Leo Green stood at the topmost branch (that could support his weight) of the tree, looking out as far as he could see, the wind rippling in his golden hair. Unfortunately, a sudden voice interrupted his happiness and solitude from looking at the beautiful, untouched land.  
  
"Will you hurry up and get a move on, Leo? There's no need to brag abut your better eyesight."  
  
Leo sighed as he quickly scaled down the tree and then jumped down the last ten or soo feet, landing lightly in the soft grass next to his friend.  
  
"You called?" he asked, a wide grin on his face.  
  
Daniel Strider, though usually called Strider by his closest friends, looked over at his best friend. He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Leo. He was quite handsome, and had better senses then anyone he had ever known. Leo could, if he concentrated hard enough, see people or things perfectly fine, even if they were over a mile away! Strider had extraordinary senses as well, but none as good as Leo.  
  
It was funny, really, how strangely alike Daniel Strider was to the character Strider from Lord of the Rings. He was an orphan, raised by his foster father, twin brothers, and a sister. Their mother had died a few years before his coming. Though, thankfully (in Daniel's opinion) he was not heir to a throne, or really an heir to anything important, though his family was descended from royalty (really far back, though)  
  
Leo, on the other hand, had his own father, but his mother had died when he was young, so he didn't remember her very much. His family is Royalty, but once, a long, long, long time ago, the heir to the throne let with one of his friends on a boat and they were never seen again.  
  
"Come on," said Strider in response to Leo's question. "We'd best be getting home. I know that my father, at least, will be royally pissed if I'm not home soon." He said, glancing at the watch upon his wrist.  
  
Leo nodded, and the two boys set of out of the forest and back towards town. They were both quite surprised to see Strider's Dad waiting for him at Leo's house.  
  
"What did I do this time, dad?" he asked as Leo shut the door behind them. Strider was known for getting in trouble, even without the help of the twins.  
  
"Something good this time, if you'll believe it." His foster father said with a grin. "I got you two tickets to the movie premier you have been wanting to see." And he pulled them out without another word.  
  
Both Daniel and Leo stared at the slips of paper before screaming and yelling for joy.  
  
"We're going to see 'Return of the King'!" they sang. "We're going to see 'Return of the King'!"  
  
A/N: There, how's that for longer? I am really sorry to all of you who read this for not writing for ever. I really know how it feels... but while your waiting for a story from me, go read Games of the Gods by Crimson Starlight! Or the house of the golden flower, also by Crimson Starlight!!  
  
Until next time, smelly chickens! 


	5. Prologue in England

Disclaimer:

PHE: hugging Jack, Johnny, Edward, and Mortimer He….well, they're….all mine, except for Shooter. (If you've seen Secret Window, you'll understand)

Paris: What about me?

PHE: O' course I'd love to, especially when you're wearing that dark blue vest/robe thing.

Paris:…

PHE: But my parent's won't let me see TROY all because of Brad Pitt…or, mostly because of him.

Orlando: But they let you see Secret Window?

PHE: YES! runs away crying

Orlando: Pippin doesn't own anything, least of all her sanity.

Prologue: England

Ginny White stared at the wide, open fields that surrounded her quiet English village of Haddon. It was quite the peaceful village, really. Population of about 45 people total, and about 5 dogs that roamed the village, this was the place that this girl had lived all of her life.

Erm, well, girl would not be the entirely proper word if you wanted to describe this young woman.

At 15 years old, Ginny was a tall, blonde haired American girl with blue eyes, and she was a witch.

But witchcraft and wizardry wasn't on her mind at the moment. She was currently waiting for her ride, who, according to her watch, was supposed to of been here five minutes ago.

"Someone tell me why they're always late!!!!" she cried out loud. Then an idea popped into her head. "Please tell me they're not trying to enter that contest on Radio One." she said, shaking her head.

Her friends, Beau and Jon, were supposed to be picking her up so they could go to Tesco and do some shopping, but they were running late, as always.

Finally, Ginny saw the silver car cruising up the one lane road towards her, and she let out a sigh.

"Took you long enough!" she said as she crawled into the back seat. Beau shrugged as he turned the car around and Jon laughed. "Yor ahlways worried 'bout time, aren't ya?" he said in his thick English accent. It had taken Ginny quite a long time to understand what he was saying, and she still had trouble now, which the boys always found quite amusing.

"Yes, I am," she shot back as they sped out of the village and towards Yaxley, which was where the Tesco was. "One of us has to be, since you two are always wasting it."

Beau grinned. "Ah, but you still luv us." he pointed out. His accent wasn't as thick as Jon's, but it was still sometimes hard for the witch to understand him.

"Not like I'd ever have a choice." she argued, crossing her arms.

"Aw, weh're not that bad, mate!" Jon said.

"Oh, yes you are." Ginny said. "Wasting your time on pointless radio contests…"

"Oh my God!" Beau shouted as he turned the car past the Holiday Inn. "Jon, turn it on! Coxy's on Radio One! "

Jon obliged, and suddenly the voice of the female d.j. was blaring through the speakers. Ginny shook her head. "Oh, please…"

"'Become who you were born to be…'" Elrond's voice blared, advertising something. Then a cool, female voice came on. "Enter Radio One's 'Return of the King' contest."

"You 'eard the laday." Sarah Cox said as the music ("Many Meetings") died down. "Call in and answer our questions and get the chance to win a set of tickets to the Return of the King premier in New Zealand!" She then gave out the number of the hotline, and set on to explaining the rules of the game.

But Ginny knew these by heart, since Beau and Jon were constantly talking about this.

"Jon! Get out your moby!" Beau insisted. "Call in! I betcha we could win this!" Ginny rolled her eyes as Jon followed directions and dialed the number.

"Now we have a contestant on the line, and in a minute, we'll be talking to them, right after Newsbeat." Coxy informed the car, and Jon screamed.

"What!" Beau and Ginny cried. But Jon grinned. "I'm on the line!" he said, waving his free hand. "I'm the contestant!"

Beau grinned. "Now do you believe these contests to be a waste of time?" he asked Ginny. The witch nodded. "It's just luck."

He shook his head. "You're one to talk about luck, witch." but Jon shushed them before they could continue their bickering.

"And now to our contest for Return of the King!" Sarah Cox said. "How are you, Jon?"

"Fine." Jon replied, and they heard his voice on the radio, too. "'Ow about you?"

"I'm good, thank you." Coxy said. "Are you ready to play?"

"Yeah."

"Good. You just have to get nine out of ten right to beat the other scores and snag the four tickets to the Premier trip. Understand?"

Jon nodded. "Of course."

"Alrigh' then, here we go." the sound of a clock ticking came onto the speakers. "Out of all of Frodo's companions, who stayed with him to the end?"

"Sam. Samwise Gamgee." Jon said without hesitation.

"Where is the Mountain of Fire located?"

"Mordor."

"If Merry is a hobbit, Gimli is a dwarf, Legolas is a-?"

"An Elf."

"Name the nine companions."

"Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, and Boromir."

"'Oo is the Lord of Rivendell?"

"Lord Elrond."

"To whom does the Evenstar necklace originally belong to?"

"Arwen Undomiel."

Beau grinned as his friend continued to answer all of the questions correctly, until they finally came to the last question.

"Alrigh', Jon." Coxy said. "You've gotten all of your answers correct so far. Let's hope you can get this final toughie. Who was Sauron's master?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Jon said happily. "Melkor, or, more commonly known as Morgoth."

Silence.

"Well, Jon." Coxy said slowly. "It looks like you won you and your friends a trip to New Zealand for a week, staying in a five star hotel, and tickets to the premier of 'Return of the King'!"

"All righ'!" Beau cried as he turned off of the traffic circle and into the parking lot of Serpentine Green. "You did it."

Ginny grinned, and against all of what she believed, she leaned over and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. "Way to go, Jon!"

A/N: well, I will tell all of my dear wonderful reviewers, I actually never thought that this story would do so well. But if you all love it so much, I guess I can try to keep writing more. I love you all! hands out random jack hats. I guess watching PotC while I write is a good muse.

SECRET WINDOW ROCKS!!! Well, it was really freaky, and I will admit there were a few times that I did freak out and grab Jamies's hand (and hid behind it). (But it wasn't scary….just….freaky.) And because of that, and the fact that we were holding hands at the dance afterwards, my friends have pressured me into asking him out. Hmmm, I am terrified. Wish me luck!

Well, hope you enjoy this longer chapter! Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho! Yup, I love this movie!


	6. Scary Birthday Presents

Disclaimer:  
  
Fred: PHE doesn't own anything, especially her sanity, since she is currently running around bouncing off of rubber fences like the Scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz.  
  
Sam:.....Why?  
  
Fred: Exams are next week, and she hasn't studied for algebra, band, choir, OR history.  
  
Sam: There are rubber fences outside her house?  
  
Fred: She's not at her house.  
  
Sam: Where is she?  
  
Fred: School.  
  
Sam: There's rubber fences at her school?  
  
(CRASH!)  
  
PHE:....Ow.....  
  
Fred: Nope.  
  
Chapter One Scary Birthday Presents  
  
"Wake up, Freddy dear!"  
  
Fred moaned and rolled over away from the sweet voice that was dragging him out of his sweet void called sleep.  
  
"Come on, Fred, you can't sleep all day."  
  
"Why not?" Fred mumbled, pulling the duvet cover over his head to block out the sun and his mother.  
  
"Because it's your birthday." She pointed out.  
  
"All the more reason to stay IN the bed!" Fred argued, and he scooted down further under the covers.  
  
"But all the more reason to get out of bed if you want to open some of your presents no-"  
  
Fred was out of bed and shooing his mom out of his room before she could finish her sentence. "Go mom, go!" he cried as he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Don't forget that you and Sam's trip to New Zealand is in two weeks. You have told you-"  
  
"Yes, mom, I have told my teachers, and they all have given me work to take or have excused me from the assignments." Fred said with a sigh. He pulled open his shirt drawer as his mom walked back down the stairs and hastily pulled out his clothes for the day. Then he showered, dressed, and rushed down the stairs in a record time of 20 minutes.  
  
"Well, is the birthday boy hungry?" His mom asked from where she stood at the stove. Fred could smell fresh pancakes and eggs sizzling in a frying pan. Fred nodded eagerly as he slid into his seat and saw that both his dad and his best friend Samantha (more commonly known as Sam) was at the table.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Son." Fred's dad said as he took a sip of his tea. Fred's dad didn't drink coffee. He preferred non-caffeinated drinks.  
  
"Yeah, happy birthday, Fred." Sam said, shoving a small, wrapped package into her friend's hands.  
  
"Whadaya want me to do with this?" Fred asked with a lopsided grin. Sam gave him a look.  
  
"Stick it up your ass, dumbo." She muttered, then she smiled. "I want you to open it, Fred." She said sweetly, then she and Fred both burst into laughter.  
  
"Open it quickly, dear." His mom said as she set down his and Sam's plates. "You still have to open our presents, and your Uncle Bob."  
  
Fred nodded, and, ignoring his food, he tore apart the wrappings of the package in his hands, revealing...  
  
"Wow!" Fred breathed. It was a brand new skateboard that he had been eyeing from the shop down town.  
  
He opened his parent's presents, which were...  
  
"Joy..." Fred muttered. "Clothes." Sam laughed, and Fred's dad shoved the uncles present into his hands.  
  
It was a small, unadorned box, with the lid taped down to the sides.  
  
"Open it." Sam said eagerly. "I wonder what it is."  
  
So Fred did, and found...  
  
A/N: wow.... Cliffie....not really.... Okay.... I like dots................................................ Alright, I'm okay.  
  
For anyone wondering about what S.O.S. said from the last authors note, he said no. oh well. ........................................................  
  
I don't get what the difference is between linear and nonlinear in algebra...well, I mean I can't remember....... Any one know? Tell me please!!!! My exam for algebra is next Wednesday!!!  
  
Well, sorry for the somewhat shortness, but as my friend said, cliffie's are good.  
  
Well, im gonna try to write back to you wonderful reviewers in the next chapter, since I have to go to the teen center and then the band picnic and I need money and im going to London on Saturday to seem "Fame." And harry potter 3 is a really good movie....  
  
Okay..................................................................................................  
  
Bye, smelly kittens...... my brittish friend is coming to school tomorrow! Everyone say "Hi Hana!"  
  
............................................ I like dots. 


	7. Sam Figures Something Out

Disclaimer:

PHE: I don't own anything that is recognizable to you people out there, such as the lord of the rings movies and/or books and anything that falls into that category. walks off

Sam: My, I feel loved.

Fred: Indeed.

Sam: And this is a boring disclaimer.

Fred: Indeed.

Sam: Is that all you say?

Fred: Indeed.

Sam: Do you pick your nose?

Fred: Indee- wait! No!

Sam: Ha! I win!

Fred: Grrrrr…

Nora: appears A wing! A wing! A wi- disappears

Sam and Fred: …erm…right…

Nora: appears AAAAAAAAAAAAA WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! disappears

PHE: please excuse the nora…too much starburst jelly beans and mountain "dizzle" (as alex would say) makes her…

Nora: appears wiiiiiii and you, too! Iiiiiiiiiiiing! disappears

PHE: …hyper….on with the lovely story that in no way contains a nora….thank god and eru and Allah and Buddha and Bender (from Futurama) and The holy chickens.

…

Chris Merrimam: And monkies. If they bite your face, you become pregnant in a second and two nano minutes.

…

…

"A ring!" Fred cried. He and Sam stared at the golden ring in the tiny box for a moment before Fred's mom spoke up and broke the silence.

"A very gorgeous ring at that!" she exclaimed. "Fred, why don't you try it on?"

Fred gave Sam a look that clearly said "My mom is **_insane_**!" before carefully pulling the ring out of the box. He was about to put it on when Sam gave a shout and snatched it from his fingers.

"Sam!" Fred moaned. "Gimmie back my ring! Lemmie try it on first, and then you can have your tu-" He stopped in mid-sentence upon seeing a strange look in Sam's eye. He arched an eyebrow in question, and Sam shrugged.

"Fred, there's something on this ring. Lemmie clean it off, since I'm standing up already, 'kay?" Sam said, making her way over to the sink.

Fred nodded slowly, as if unsure of his decision. Sam walked over to the sink, but just as she passed Fred's foot, she tripped over it, and the ring went flying into the stove, landing in the pan where Fred's mom had been making pancakes.

"Sam!" Fred shouted, annoyed. "You clumsy klutz!"

(((A/N: Nora: appears a wiiiiiiing! disappears)))

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sam whispered, but her face said otherwise.

"Sam, what's going on…?" Fred whispered as his mom went over and retrieved the ring from the empty pancake pan.

"I just had a thought…" She hissed back.

"So you threw my birthday present into a hot pan! Are you mad?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "I may be…"

"Ah, don't worry, Fred." His mother said with a smile. She picked up the ring from the greasy pan and tossed it to her son, who caught it in the air.

To his surprise, the gold circle was not hot and slippery like he had expected it to be, since it had been in grease, but it was cool, and smooth, much like it had been when he had first picked it up.

But there was something that was very much unlike how it had been when Fred had opened it. Instead of being plain and unadorned, it was covered in a strange, glowing, fiery, curvy script.

"I knew…it…Woah…..glowy!" Sam whispered. Fred glared at her, and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." She whispered.

"That's a neat ring there, son." Fred's dad said with a grin. "Your Uncle Bob must've spent a lot of money. He's very excited for you, I hope you know. He is a very big fan of "The Lord of the Rings", and he's glad that you've taken an interest in it, too."

Fred frowned. "Da-ad!" He groaned. "I haven't taken an interest in it! I've always liked it."

"Still," His dad said with a smile. "He's glad to be able to share something with you."

Fred eyed Sam warily, whose eyes read 'Wow, that's a creepy uncle!'

"Well," Fred said, standing up. "Sam and I hafta go to school, so…"

"We'll see you after school, honey." His mom finished for him with a kind smile.

(((A/N: Nora: appears hon-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! sees PHE with a mountain dizzle bottle eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey disappears)))

Fred nodded and pocketed the small, golden band as he and Sam left the table and walked down the hall towards the door.

The two of them picked up their (((Nora: appears Noses! Picked up their noses!))) backpacks and with a final goodbye, left the house, neither of them knowing exactly what Sam had found out about the ring…

A/N: okay, I'm sorry, but this is also known as the nora infested chapter. She's sorta next to me and we're hyper. So I apologize to all of you lovely readers out there. But for those of you who enjoy a good laff, if you can guess what ….

Nora: what I mean by : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WIIIIIIIIING! disappears

…Then you get your own life supply of mountain dizzle, delivered by Alex Davis, the Backwasher himself, along with the loverly Prince of mirkwood and the twins of Rivendell….in otherwords

REVIEW

WAIT, that's only one word……..so do it….

Wait, eww, that sounds wrong…

Okay, just review people, just review…curse my hyper dirty mind….laffs


	8. Surprises

Chapter Three: A Surprise

:Two and a half weeks later:

"And what an amazing evening it is tonight!" A reporters voice called from across the crowd that stood in front of the theater. "People from around the world have been waiting for this moment: the World Premier of Peter Jackson's _The Return of the King_…."

Sam turned her focus onto something else, excitement flowing through her as she stood there in a new outfit that she had bought just for this occasion. Fred stood next to her, watching the crowd and all of the people hurrying around him. But Sam was too hyper to just stand there and watch things happen. She was about to turn around and see what was happening behind her when she felt someone shove her.

"Hey!" she said, her American accent very distinguishable in all of the New Zealand ones. (((They're like English accent's, really)))

"Apologies, mate." A tall, blonde haired boy said. "My friend here pushed me."

"I did not!" a dark haired boy argued back. "I got pushed by someone else!"

"I'm Leo, by the way." The blonde said, sticking out his hand. "And this is Daniel, though he usually goes by his last name."

"Strider." Daniel said, sticking out his hand as well. "We're from the South Island."

"So you're from here!" Fred said suddenly, spinning around.

"Yeah." Strider said. "And you two must be from the States."

"We are." Sam admitted. "I'm Sam Gardner, and this is my friend, Fred Bagginston"

"Nice to meet you both." Leo said, just as Strider pushed him again. "Hey, calm down, man!"

"I told you, it's not me who's shoving!" Strider cried.

"Sorry!" a strange accent said. "My cousin's a bit excited."

"Am not!" another strange voice replied. "I just can't wait."

"Okay, impatient then." The first one said. A young boy popped out from behind Strider, rolling his eyes. "I'm Matthew, by the way, but my friends call me Merry. This is my cousin, Hailey. We came from Scotland."

"Hiya!" Hailey chirped excitedly. "We get to see the Premier! Can you believe it?"

"She's a big fan of _Lord of the Rings_." Merry said with a laugh.

"Aren't we all?" asked yet another voice.

"Wow, how many people are here?" Fred said, shoving a hand in his jeans' pocket. He had kept his uncle's birthday present there ever since he had received it. For some reason, he couldn't bear to leave it behind in California.

"Nine of us, by the looks of things." The voice said, and a girl and two guys came out from behind the Scottish people. "We came from England, though."

"England?" Sam said, eyes wide. "That's cool!"

The girl smiled. "Thanks. My name's Ginny White."

"Mine's Beau Romir." One of the guys – a light, brown haired one, who was tall and had smiling eyes – said.

"And I'm John Gloinson." The other said, bowing slightly.

"Ever the monkey, that one." Beau said with a laugh.

"I am not a monkey!" John argued, his accent thick with annoyance.

"I advise you never to fly a twenty hour flight with these two on either side of you." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes, the green orbs shining with laughter.

"I can see that." Sam agreed. "I'm Sam, and this is Fred. We came from California."

"Ah, I knew you were Americans!" Beau said happily. "That's ten quid off you, John."

Grumbling, the other boy reluctantly pulled out his wallet and fished around, pulling out an orangish colored bill.

"And the doors are opening!" Another reporter cried. The nine newly met friends looked up to see that the man spoke the truth.

"Oh my God, Merry!" Hailey squealed, squeezing her cousin's arm tight. "They're opening! They're opening!"

"I can see that, Hailey." Merry said calmly, leading her into the theater. "Now if you don't calm down, they'll end up kicking us out in the middle of all the good parts!"

"Oh, hey!" Strider whispered to Leo as he watched the screen. "I remember this part!"

"Yeah!" Hailey, who was on Strider's other side, hissed excitedly. "Isn't this awesome?"

The nine kids watched, their eyes focused on the screen as the Ring bearers neared the Secret Stair. Fred's hand was unconsciously wrapped around the ring in his pocket, his thoughts intent on the movie and Sam, who was squirming happily in her seat.

Merry was trying desperately to quiet Hailey, who kept squealing when she recognized a line or even a word from the book. "You are most definitely going to get us kicked out of this theater, by one of the actors themselves!"

"Really?" Hailey said hopefully.

On the Scottish girl's other side, Ginny was once again stuck between John and Beau, who were laughing about something Gollum said that got twisted up in their sick and perverted minds.

"He said 'What's it doing?'!" John laughed.

"Quiet, you two!" Ginny hissed, her eyes blazing in the glare from the screen. "The others are trying to pay attention!"

"They don't care!" Beau argued.

"They probably do." Ginny countered. "Just watch. Something important will happen in this, and you'll wish that you were paying attention."

"They're calling me!" Frodo gasped as he tried to pull away from Sam and Gollum to head down the bridge that would lead him past the Watchers and into Minas Morgul. But suddenly, bright blue forks of flame erupted from the dead city, shooting up into the sky.

And at the same time, all nine of the kids sitting in the theater gasped as they were enveloped in a soft, blue glow. By the time the light faded away, they all realized they were sitting on a cliff, staring at a city in a valley below, covered in mist and fog.

"Bloody hell!" John gasped. "Where are we?"

ahahahaha! Yeah, that was a cliffie! Although I'm sure that a lot of you could figure out where they are…well, seminar's about to end, and I hafta go to drama next. So I do apologize for short chappies! R&R guys!

**PHE**


	9. Where Elves Yet Dwell

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LotR, thank you very much. But I do own all nine of the kids, and the idea for my second generation. So there. :P**

Chapter Four: Where Elves Yet Dwell 

"_Bloody hell! Where are we?"_

"That's a good question." Fred said thoughtfully, looking around at his surroundings. "This place does look awfully familiar."

"Yeah, it does." Sam grumbled. Something didn't feel quite right to her, and her friend had a strange look on his face as his hand once again went inside his jeans' pocket.

"Hey, wait a moment!" Beau said, frowning. "…Elrond…" he muttered.

"It's Rivendell!" Hailey squealed softly, feeling as though the silence of the valley should not be disturbed.

"Don't be silly." Merry argued, rolling his eyes. "Rivendell isn't real."

"Then what's it doing down there?" the Scottish girl asked, gesturing wildly at it.

"I don't know!" he said angrily. "I just know that it's not real!"

"Well, it looks pretty real to me." Hailey said, crossing her arms. "And if everyone else can see it, then it must be so."

"Don't be such a blighter." Merry griped. "Rivendell is a made-up place in a made-up world, filled with made-up people, made-up but some English professor long dead."

"Hmph!" Hailey snorted, giving her cousin the cold shoulder, and he sighed in annoyance.

"Hailey, stop it now." he said. "You're not being sensible."

"Your cousin's got a point there." Leo agreed. "How can this be Rivendell if we were just in the theater in Wellington?"

"Magic." A voice said, and the group turned around to see Ginny standing tall above them, looking around. "I can taste it in the air. It's everywhere."

"What are you on about?" Strider asked, frowning. "How can you taste magic."

Beau and John laughed. "Er," Beau said. "She's a witch, that's how."

"A witch?" Sam repeated. "That's a bit…"

"Odd." Fred finished, looking at Ginny.

"She's like a Harry Potter witch, though." John said quickly as he watched Ginny lick her lips. "She's not bad."

"I never said she was." Fred admitted. "It's just…well…odd."

"I apologize for not telling you before." Ginny said, finally turning to look at the rest of them. "But it wasn't important at the time."

"Yeah." Strider agreed. "At the time, we weren't going to be transported into the movie."

"In to Middle Earth, actually." Ginny said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"How in the wide world of sports are we in Middle Earth?" Sam coughed in surprise.

"We got transported here." The witch said simply.

"And how did we get transported here?" Leo asked, looking at the city in the valley.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "By magic. Didn't I say that?"

"I hate to ask this," Merry said suddenly. "But how do you know that we were brought here by magic, exactly?"

Ginny sighed, but didn't let her annoyance get in the way. "I can do magic, so I can tell when other people have done magic as well. They leave a mark. Depending on the strength of the witch, magician, whoever, the mark is more or less complex."

"And how is this mark?" Hailey asked, staring avidly at the witch.

"It is so extremely complicated." The blonde-haired witch said with an aggravated sigh. "I've never seen such a mark. I can't even place it."

"That can't be good." John said softly, worry creasing his brow.

"Why not?" Strider asked, frowning.

"Ginny's never not been able to recognize someone else's magic." Beau said thoughtfully. "No matter who it was, she could tell you. And now…"

"I can't understand it!" Ginny cried out, annoyed. "There are a few bits and pieces that I recognize, but they are magics so powerful that not even I have used them."

"That would be because they were cast by Elves." A light voice said from behind the group. Or, at least they thought it was a single voice.

The nine of them turned around to see two identical people standing there, cloaks on their shoulders and swords at their hips.

"Who are you?" Hailey asked without a moment's hesitation.

"I am Elladan." One of the dark-haired people said.

"And I am Elrohir." The other answered.

"We are the sons of Lord Elrond." Elladan said with a grin.

"Who is the Lord of Imladris, or Rivendell in your tongue." Elrohir finished.

"Wow." Hailey breathed. "That was weird."

"A bit." Sam agreed. "But," she whispered in the girl's ear. "They are pretty hot."

"Yeah, they are." Hailey giggled.

The men arched an eyebrow in unison, but said nothing about the comment.

"So…" Beau said suddenly. "If you're the sons of Lord Elrond, then that must make you-"

"Elves!" John cried out suddenly. "Real live Elves!"

"Indeed we are." Elladan said. Or was it Elrohir? The twins so were so identical that they were having difficulty remembering which was which. "In fact, it was our father who had summoned you here."

"Summoned us?" Leo repeated. "What do you mean, summoned us?"

"Of course!" Ginny said, slapping her forehead. "That would explain the complexity of the marks!"

The twins nodded. "You must be the wizard."

"Uh, Wicca, witch, whatever." Ginny said with a shrug. "But yes, I am."

"That is good." The Elves said. "Then you and your friends are to follow us."

"Follow you?" Sam cried. "Follow you? You think you can just come over here and expect us to follow you? What if you're some dangerous psychopathic killers who want to take us away and murder us one by one?"

"Sam…" Fred warned. "You're being crazy."

"No, actually," Strider said thoughtfully. "She does have a point. We've never met these people before, and suddenly, they appear here, and expect us to follow them wherever they want us to?"

"Now _you're_ being paranoid." Leo said with a roll of his eyes. "If these are truly Elves, then we couldn't be with anyone safer."

"That is true." One of the twins said with a small smile. "We won't kill anyone, unless you are our Enemy, or you give us reason to."

"Although there is others who would warn you otherwise." The other said as an after thought.

"But please," the first one said. "Come with us. Our father is waiting in the Imladris for you. He had sent us to come and get you, since he didn't think that you would know your way into the city."

"And we shall meet Lord Glorfindel on the way." The other added.

"So, come, let us go and meet our father." The first said, and in one fluid movement, the two Elves spun around and led the way down the cliff and towards the city.

Ginny was the only one who followed without hesitation. The others lingered behind, watching the Elves and the witch as they walked off.

"Okay, if Ginny's going, it must be safe." Beau said slowly. "Come on John." And with that, the two guys hurried after their friend.

"What do you think, Leo?" Strider said, watching the Elves.

"I think it's safe." The blonde said. "I don't see any harm in following them, at any rate."

"Then let's go!" the dark haired boy said quickly. "I'm cold and hungry, and we're bound to find food there."

Hailey didn't even wait for her cousin to ask her what she thought. She simply skipped off after them, singing about food and mushrooms. Merry couldn't do anything else but to follow her.

"Ready?" Fred asked Sam. "Seeing as we are the last ones up here, and food does sound pretty good right now."

"I'm not so sure." Sam admitted. "I've always wanted to meet Elves, don't get me wrong, but they don't exist!"

"Well, they don't exist in our world." Fred pointed out. "But they obviously exist here."

"So?" Sam asked. "I still don't think it's safe."

"If they exist, Sam." He said slowly. "Then Orcs must exist. And if they exist, then we are liable to be attacked if we stay up here by ourselves."

"Alright, let's go!" Sam said quickly. "What are we waiting for?"

**Author's note! Well, I have a minute left so I'll say: REVIEW! No one is reviewing so far, and I m surely disappointed!**


	10. Arrival

Chapter Five: Arrival

Sam watched the others in front of her as they followed the Elves into Rivendell proper. There was something she didn't trust here. What were nine normal kids like her and Fred doing here, in Middle Earth, of all places? Something was up, she was sure of it. She watched as Leo talked happily with the Elves up in the front. He seemed to be the only one who was completely comfortable with the twins. Him and Ginny, that is. Ginny was practically drooling over them, Sam thought. Either she thought they were hot, or she was over-impressed by their knowledge of magic. But they were the only ones.

"Something's just not right…" Sam muttered, looking behind her. But nothing was there. Just the path that they had been walking on, and the mountains high above them.

"What's not right?" Fred asked, frowning as he slowed down so Sam could catch up.

"I'm not sure." The girl admitted. "But something isn't. Why else would we be sent here…or summoned…or whatever happened…"

"I don't know." Fred agreed. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"I am sure you will." A gentle voice said from behind them. The two friends turned around to see a tall blonde Elf standing there behind them.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, sounding ever so polite.

"Glorfindel, Chief of the House of the Golden Flower." The Elf replied, placing a hand over his heart in greeting. "And you two are…?"

"Fred Baggingston." Fred said instantly. "And this is my best friend, Samantha Gardner."

"Sam will do fine, thanks." She said quickly, sticking out her hand.

Glorfindel looked at it for a second, before his eyes widened in recognition and he grasped her hand in his, shaking it. "Apologies." He said, smiling. "I had forgotten about that human custom. It is a strange one, I must say."

Sam frowned. "I suppose."

"Glorfindel!" two voice called from ahead, and the three of them turned around to see the twins hurrying towards the blonde Elf, grinning broadly.

"Ah, Elladan. Elrohir." The Elf said, inclining his head. "Your father was looking for you."

"I imagine." One of them said. "But Elladan had to go and chase after the rabbit."

"Did not." Elladan said. "It wasn't my fault that it had taken some of my food."

"You're the one who left it out." Elrohir said, rolling his eyes.

"Please forgive the Twins." Glorfindel said loudly, making sure he was heard over the identical Elves. "They tend to get carried away. They are the only ones in Rivendell who are like this, I assure you."

"Hey, no big." John said with a shrug. "They're funny."

"Thank you." The twins said together, grinning. Then they turned to Glorfindel. "Why was _ada_ looking for us?"

"Because he wanted to make sure that you found the Nine." The Elf-Lord said, gesturing to the group of teenagers around them. "And now I can see that you obviously did."

"Yes, we did." One of them said. "Elrohir and I are quite capable of doing things by ourselves."

"Yes." Elrohir agreed. "We aren't _seldo _any more."

"I can see that." Glorfindel said, shaking his head. "But come, we must get to Rivendell. The sun is setting, and it is no longer safe to be out at night."

"Ah, Elladan, Elrohir. You have returned." A tall, dark haired Elf said as he walked down the steps of the front of one of the many buildings of Rivendell. Sam frowned. She noticed that all of the Elves so far seemed to be tall. It was sort of annoying, seeing as she wasn't very tall herself. She was only about five foot five…

"We have,_ ada_." One of the Twins…Elladan…said. "And here are the Nine, as we promised to bring back safely."

"Hey, we have names, you know!" Sam said, feeling even more annoyed.

The Twins' father looked at her and nodded apologetically. "Forgive me." He said, inclining his head. "I am Lord Elrond. And you are?"

"My name's Samantha Gardner." She said, frowning. "But you can call me Sam. Don't you dare use my full name."

Suddenly, one of the Twins started laughing, but a stern look from their father got them quiet again.

"Very well, Sam." Elrond said. "And who are your friends?"

"I'm Fred Baggingston." Fred said, stepping forward.

"John Gloinson."

"Beau Romir."

"Ginny White."

"Hailey Tookson."

"Matthew Buckington." Merry said after his cousin. "But I go by Merry."

"Daniel Strider." The dark-haired boy said, coming to stand next to Sam. "But I go by my surname."

"And I am Leo Greenwood." The fair-haired boy said, placing a hand to his heart. He was the only one to do the Elven custom.

"Mae Govonan." Elrond said, returning the gesture to Leo. "Welcome. Now come, let us go inside, for it is still winter, and you all must be cold and tired from your walk."

"Are we ever!" John said, only to be hastily shushed by Ginny.

"He means thank you very much, my lord." The witch said hastily.

Elrohir smiled. "Don't worry. You don't have to be all proper like. That's _ada_ and Glorfindel's job."

"Come." Elrond said, ignoring that comment. "Follow me. I shall lead you all to your rooms, where you can freshen up and change into appropriate clothing. I shall send some one soon enough to come and get you to lead you to the Great Hall."

_**Okay, then guys! I got some reviews, and that made me happy inside! But I would love to get more reviews…maybe then someone could bop my friend Sammie on the head and make her write more…lol…well, if I get THREE reviews…that's all I'm asking for is THREE, tho I'd love more…if I get them by Wednesday, then I'll update with another chapter. If not, then no chapter until Friday, or until I get three reviews. Seriously. Thank you, tho, for those of you who did review! It made me very happy inside and outside! I'm not forgetting about any of you! Well, lunch time is in a few moments! So REVIEW!**_

_**PHE**_


	11. Promises

**Hey! I got five reviews! That's awesome, guys! And yeah, meagan4dominic, your review can count for three if you so wish it! Lol…well, I'm at Menwith Hill right now for our basketball games this weekend (which both us girls and the guys team won! GO ALCONBURY DRAGONS!) ahem well, I hope we all win our games tomorrow, so wish us luck! But I will try to post this tonight, even though our "bedtime" is in fifteen minutes! So let's see how far I can get then, shall we? Alright, thanks again for reviewing, and remember, if you all review this chapter, I'll update on Tuesday, which is when I next have seminar. THREE REVIEWS AT THE LEAST! Though I can't deny I liked getting five…so, story, here we go!**

**P.S. : I forgot to put a translation in the last chappie. I think the word was seldo or something like that, but it meant children/child. Just so you know. So the Twin was telling Glory that they weren't children any more. That's all.**

Chapter Six: Promises

"_We're only liars, but we're the best  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense" _Sam sang at the top of her lungs, her I-pod up to full volume as she explored her rooms that the Lord of Rivendell had given her. They were bigger than she had expected, and the most gorgeous ones she had ever seen. Every inch of the walls were carved with intricate decorations, perfect down to every last detail – even in the bathroom. Which, to her surprise, had a bathtub filled with steaming water, and an array of soaps and shampoos and conditioners waiting to be used.

Now she walked between her sleeping room with the bed and the room outside that, which had a couch, an armchair, and a bookcase with a few books on it, trying to get used to wearing the dress that had been laid out on her bed. Frowning, she looked down at it and tugged at the hem of her skirts, trying to make it feel more like pants. She wasn't succeeding.

Thankfully, though, her green I-pod matched her dress. And the dress matched her hazel eyes.

"Like I could even listen to it out of this room." Sam muttered as the song changed from Fallout Boy to a Linkin Park song. "I'd get too many odd questions. And the battery will only last for so long…" With a sigh, she marched back into her bedroom and sat down at the vanity, hastily picking up the brush and pulling it through her brown hair….

12345678910

Leo paced around his room, impatient. He didn't want to be inside, not since he saw what the outside of Rivendell looked like. It made New Zealand pale in comparison. Every part of his body ached to go outside and to breath in the clean, fresh air, and to hear the quietness of the night air, without the sound of cars. He knew that he'd be able to stop thinking about this, if only he could talk to someone. But Strider had already left their adjoining rooms in favor of randomly exploring the halls of the House, and the blonde boy didn't know where anyone else's rooms were.

"Wait a sec…" he said slowly, thinking. He remembered that Elladan had been in charge of giving him, Strider, and Sam their rooms. Sam had been given hers first, before the guys, so Leo did actually know where someone was. Pausing only to straighten out the tunic and trousers he was wearing, and to pull on the boots that were left by his door, he hurried out of his rooms in search of some company.

After re-orienting himself when he got to the hallway, he quietly made his way to the girl's room, hoping she'd be willing to talk. She had seemed uneasy upon entering the Elven Haven, and she didn't look all too happy to find out that they would be staying there. Leo figured it was only a passing phase. After all, how could anyone be unhappy in a place as wonderful and lovely as Imladris?

When Leo came to the door, the boy gently knocked on it three times before patiently waiting for someone to answer the door. As he listened, he could hear someone singing as they came to the door. A familiar song, but he couldn't place it.

"Yeah?" a voice said as the door opened, revealing a tall, brown girl in a stunningly beautiful green dress. The first thing Leo noticed was just how much it brought out her eyes.

'_They're very pretty eyes…'_ he found himself thinking. He shook his head as he realized he was staring. "You look nice in that dress, Sam." He said

"Uh, thanks. Whadaya want, Leo?" Sam asked, her hands flying to the skirts of her dress and she started to nervously straightening them as he stared at her. She quickly lowered her head as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"I..uh, wanted to…" he stammered. "Do you …" he shook his head, smiling softly as he pushed her chin up so he could look at her, his blue eyes meeting her emerald ones. '_This is stupid.'_ "Do you wanna go to the Hall with me?" he asked. "I'd ask Strider, but he's already gone off."

"Uh, sure." Sam said. "Just lemmie go and put my I-pod away."

In a minute, the girl came back out and carefully shut the door behind her, before looking at Leo over an awkward silence.

"Er, here." The New Zealander said hesitantly, offering his arm.

Sam stared at it. "What's that for, man?"

Leo shrugged. "I've seen the other guy Elves offer their arms to the ladies, and they'd take it and they'd walk off to wherever."

Sam sighed. "There's too much chivalry in this place for me to keep up with."

The boy shrugged again. "I like it here, personally. I haven 't seen anywhere that can match its beauty. And New Zealand was awesome."

"I saw." Sam agreed. "It was breathtaking. I wish I could have been on the cast to see all these places."

"That would have been awesome." Leo admitted. "We – Strider and I, that is – almost got a chance to go to where they filmed Rivendell, since his faster father knew one of the camera people. But Strider decided to get sick, so we couldn't go."

Sam laughed. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah." Leo said, grinning at the sound of her laugh. "It was. But this is tons better."

The girl's eyes fell to the floor as she felt her cheeks heat up again. "I guess so."

"Don't you think so?" Leo asked, sticking his arm out again.

Sam took it slowly, and the pair started walking down the corridor, Leo leading the way, seeming to know where he was going. She, on the other hand, was completely lost. "I don't know." She said truthfully. "Something isn't right here."

"What isn't right?" the blonde boy asked, frowning as he glanced at the girl.

"I don't know!" Sam said, annoyed. "But something in my gut hurts, saying that something's not right. And I don't like it. And I don't understand how everyone else can seem so comfortable here."

"Haven't you ever wanted to see Elves?" Leo questioned. "'Cause I've wanted to ever since I've read the books."

"I have too!" Sam admitted. "But they're not real. They're just characters – creatures – in a story written by some British guy fifty years ago. They don't exist anywhere but in story."

"But you just saw a whole bunch of them." Leo pointed out. "How can you not believe that they're real?"

"Because they're not." Sam said. "Every inch of me is saying that it's not real, and now we're here in the story ourselves. And if the story's not real, then we must not be real anymore, either."

"Nonsense." Leo said quickly. "If we weren't real, then how do we have family on Earth?"

"I dunno." The brown haired girl said quickly.

"And if we weren't real," Leo said. "Then none of us would be experiencing the same thing as you, would we?"

"I suppose not…" Sam said slowly, shrugging. "But-"

"I don't care what you say," Leo said suddenly, cutting her off. "I promise I'll make you believe that this is real, and that Elves really exist. I don't care what it takes, but I'll make sure you believe before long."

Sam smiled, and Leo found himself wanting to see her smile more. "You sound so confident…" she commented.

He grinned. "Of course I am." He replied. "I bet my life that you'll believe me before long."

12345678910

Fred watched as Leo went to knock on his friend's door, and then as they slowly walked down the hall, talking about Rivendell and the Elves.

"_I bet my life that you'll believe me before long."_ He heard Leo say, and he found himself frowning.

"What d'ya think your doing, Blondie?" he muttered, following after them as they turned a corner. "You'd best leave Sam alone if you know what's best for you."

123456789

"_Ada_," Elladan said as he sat down at the right hand side of his father at the head table.

"Yes, _ion-nin_?" Elrond asked as he accepted a plate of food handed to him from Erestor.

"Did you notice the fair haired one?" he asked. "The one named Leo?"

"Aye." Elrohir agreed. "There is something familiar about him, yet I cannot place it."

"Can you not?" Elrond asked, looking at his sons over his crossed fingers.

"I am surprised." Glorfindel said. "You would think that they would be able to recognize it."

"Aye." Erestor agreed. "You would. But I guess the time of peace has let them addle their minds."

Elladan grumbled something under his breath before looking at his brother, who laughed after a second at some untold joke.

"No bond." Elrond said firmly. "Not in front of them. At least, not until they get used to Arda."

"Especially the girl, Sam." Glorfindel said thoughtfully. "She doesn't seem very trusting about this."

"No, she doesn't." Elladan agreed. "But why does Leo seem so familiar? Neither 'Ro or I can figure out why."

"Think of one of your friends." Erestor said before either of the other Elf Lords could speak. "One the left these shores not too long ago."

The Twins frowned, but someone came through the doors of the Hall, and everything quieted down. They looked up to see one of the humans – Strider – stride right in to the room, unabashed by all of the stares he was getting. He glanced around for a familiar face, found the Head Table, and walked over there, waving at random Elves as he passed them, flashing them smiles.

"So you found the Hall on your own?" Elrohir asked as the human sat down next to him.

"After ending up outside twice, and at a dead end numerous other times?" Strider laughed. "Yeah, I found the Hall."

"Someone would have been sent to get you." Elrond pointed out.

"Yeah, but where would the fun have been in that?" the boy asked, grinning widely. "What's for dinner?"

"Whatever you want from off the table." Elladan said, gesturing to the food laid out on the surface.

"You're kidding!" Strider said, looking at all the food.

"I am afraid not." Elrohir said with a grin.

Strider laughed before picking up his plate and piling it with everything he could reach.

It wasn't long before the others started showing up. The next two were Hailey and Merry. Merry was trying desperately to hold Hailey still as she practically bounced around, grinning and waving at all the Elves there. When they finally managed to get to the Head Table, they sat next to Strider.

"Hi there!" Hailey called to the Elf Lords.

"Enjoying yourself, Lady Hailey?" Elrond asked, smiling. "Lord Merry?"

"More than ever!" Hailey admitted. "This is awesome."

"It's cool." Merry replied, trying to appear calm.

Then Ginny, John, and Beau came in, all three of them walking as calm as possible, although it was obvious that the two guys were a tad bit uncomfortable in their new clothing, seeing as they were now wearing tunics and trousers, when they had been wearing jeans, a nice polo shirt, and their Vans or Etnies. Ginny, on the other hand, looked sure of herself, and proud as she walked in, wearing a white dress that had been laid out for her. The three of them sat down next to Glorfindel, before dishing food out for themselves and talking quietly to the people around them.

Leo and Sam walked in arm in arm, chatting quietly to themselves. Neither of them seemed to notice the Elves watching them walk in, nor Strider rolling his eyes as the pair sat down at the table. They smiled in greeting to the Elves at the table, and their other companions, before sitting down next to Elladan.

Strider watched in surprise as Sam detached herself from his arm, and Leo pulled out the chair so she could sit down. She smiled at him and scooted herself in as he sat down between her and Elladan. He was even more surprised as he started serving her food, and even _more_ surprised as the girl accepted everything he put on her plate.

'_It's something in the air.'_ He thought to himself. _'It has to be. Leo has never been like this to _any_ girl.'_

Last to walk in was Fred, looking slightly peeved as he marched over to the Head Table and quickly sat down next to Sam, muttering greetings to the Elves. As he served himself food, he glared at Sam out of the corner of his eyes, who had barely given him a "Hello" as he walked to the table. This didn't go unnoticed by the Elves, however, and they shared nervous glances before Elrond stood and spoke.

"People of Imladris!" he called, speaking in common for the sake of the visitors. "The Nine have come at last. Let us welcome them to the Last Homely House."

Cheers and greetings came from the rest of the Elves, and a few of the group wave or nodded in reply, and the Elf Lord sat down. "Now, you shall eat." He said, nodding to them. "And after dinner, and then desert, you shall all come to my study, for I have something very important to tell you all."

So, What could Elrond have to tell them, hm? And I notice a little jealousy coming from Fred there… Wonder what's up with him. He doesn't seem to like the idea of Leo and Sam, does he? What do you all think? You know what I think? I think you all should review, especially since this chapter is now officially 7 pages, when most of my chapters are usually only 3 or 4. So there. You asked for longer chapters, and here one is. So REVIEW! And if you're reading this and you don't review, Bliss will find you! …lol…please review…you can even leave an ann. Review…I don't care! Just REVIEW!

_**Translations: Ada father**_

_**Ion-nin my son**_

_**Okay, so, yeah…if you want me to update this during seminar on Tuesday, then REVIEW!**_

_**PHE**_

****

**_P.S. okay, this is the third time i'm trying to repost this. I noticed that none of my seperations between parts have worked, not the little tilda or the star or even the at sign , so now i'm trying numbers. hopefully that will work. And yes, I have been writing this for two years. i've only recently had some good ideas for this._**


	12. Missing

I got EIGHT reviews this time! WOOT! And if I count megan4dominic's review as three again, that would make it ELEVEN! Woot! I'm super happy now! My day's just been made better! You guys are awesome…I love your response to the whole Leo/ Fred tension there…and the whole Leo/Sam thing going on…Piratica seems a bit grumble-ish, but that's cos of a promise I made her before, so ignore her…yeah, I said to ignore you, Piratica! Wotcha gonna do?…Anywho…I've been thinking about this next chapter for a while now, and I started writing it yesterday while I was home sick. So I hope you all enjoy! And remember, keep those reviews coming!

Chapter Seven: Answers

"What's wrong, mate?" a voice asked, pulling Fred out of his thoughts. He looked up to see John staring at him from across the table.

"Nothing." Fred said as he stabbed at a particularly stubborn piece of broccoli.

"Are you sure?" John pressed, frowning.

"Yeah." The dark-haired boy replied. "I'm sure."

The Brit shrugged and went back to his dinner just as the doors to the Hall slammed open and a couple of Elves rushed in, wearing matching uniforms and swords at their hips. Elrond stood as they hurried towards the Head Table, followed in suit by Erestor and Glorfindel. The Elven soldiers came to a stop and bowed before Elrond spoke to their leader.

"Yes, Galenest?" the Peredhil asked. "What is it?"

"Forgive me, milord," Galenest said, sounding breathless. "But your daughter has just arrived –"

"Arwen?" the Twins cried, standing up in unison. "What's she doing here?"

"I know not." The soldier replied. "But she begs for an audience with you immeadiately, Lord Elrond."

"And she shall receive it." The Elf-Lord answered. "Tell her to meet me in my study. I shall be there as soon as possible." The guards nodded and quickly left the Hall to follow their orders.

"Do you want us to come with you, _ada_?" Elladan asked, looking at his dad, whose eyes were filled with worry.

"I suppose you should." Elrond replied distractedly. "She would most likely want the two of you there." He tuned to his adviser and his seneschal. "Would you be so kind as to tell the maids to prepare her rooms, and to have someone take care of her horse. The poor animal must be tired if she rode it all the way from Minas Tirith…

The Elf-Lords nodded and quickly left the Hall to do what they had been asked, their robes swishing behind them as they ran

"What about us?" Leo asked suddenly, speaking what seemed to be on the rest of the group's mind. Hailey nodded quickly to show that she too was curious about what was to be done with them.

Elrond frowned for a second before replying, "If you return to your rooms after you finish eating, I shall send someone to come and get you to take you to my study when I am done conversing with my daughter." With that, the Elf-Lord left the table, followed closely by his two sons.

"I thought Arwen lived here." Hailey muttered, watching the Elves hurry out of the Hall. Merry shrugged.

"She married Aragorn at the end of the War of the Ring." John said slowly, as if he was gathering all of his facts. He kept his voice low, though, looking cautiously around the Hall. "She went to go live in Gondor with him, and when they were wed, she became his Queen."

"Oh, yeah…" Hailey said, grinning. "I remember now. That would have been a cool part to see in the movie. I was really looking forward to that, but noooooooo. We had to be zapped outta the theatre before that! And before the Corsairs of Umbar, and the Battle of Pelennor Fields, and – oooh! The Oliphaunts! I was really looking forward to seeing them…_Grey as a mouse, Large as a house…_"

"Hailey." Merry said, resting his head in his hands.

"Yeah?" the Scottish girl asked, looking at him happily.

"You're rambling again." He groaned. "Shut up."

Fred turned to talk to Sam, only to see the back of her head. She was too busy talking to Leo to even pay attention to him. Sighing, he stood and put his napkin on the table.

"Where're you goin', ol' chap?" Beau asked, looking up from his food.

"To my rooms." Fred replied glumly as he pushed in his chair. "I'll see you in Elrond's study."

"Yeah, later, mate." John said, and Fred left the table. He looked back to see if Sam had even noticed his absence, but he sighed dejectedly when he saw she didn't even turn around to look at him.

12345678910

"Arwen!" the Twins cried out as they ran into their father's study. The Elven maiden turned around in her seat to see her brothers just before they crashed into her.

"Elladan. Elrohir." She said softly, kissing both of them on the tops of their heads as the siblings hugged. "Oh, how I have missed you so!…If only I were not here on such a solemn errand."

"What do you mean, sister?" Elrohir asked, frowning as he and his twin took a seat on either side of her. "Your sadness radiates off of you in waves. What causes this to be so?"

"Elladan, Elrohir, give your sister a chance to breath." Elrond scolded as he shut the study door behind him. "You're acting as you did when she returned from Lothlorien, and it hasn't even been that long of an absence."

"We missed her all the same, _ada_." Elladan pointed out, but both he and his brother fell silent as they waited for their sister to speak.

"I came here as soon as it happened, _ada_." She said softly, her gaze on the floor. "Eldarion is but a year old, and I feel horrible for leaving him with his sisters, but I could not bring him on such a dangerous trip. Middle-Earth is no longer safe."

"Indeed it is not." Elrond agreed, resting his elbows on his desk. "Which is why I am surprised that you arrived not only without warning, but without an escort. What has gotten into that Man's head that makes him think he can let my daughter travel the world without an escort –"

"Aragorn has no knowledge of my leave." Arwen whispered, lifting her gaze. Her family was surprised to see tears falling from her face.

"And why is this?" Elladan asked. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, _gwador-nin_!" Arwen exclaimed.

"Then why did you leave without telling Estel?" Elrohir asked.

"Because I couldn't tell him." The Evenstar whispered.

"Why?" Elrond pressed. "Child, you must tell me…"

"He…He…" Arwen closed her eyes and took a deep breath before uttering the words she had kept to herself for so long in a shuddering whisper. "He's disappeared."

12345678910

"So I guess that I'll see you later at the meeting thing Elrond says we have to go to…" Leo said slowly as he and Sam arrived at the door to her bedroom.

"Yeah, I guess so." She agreed, smiling.

"Should I ask whoever comes to get me to stop by your rooms, too?" he asked, anxious for another chance to walk with the girl.

"Sure!" she said brightly, her smile widening. "That'd be awesome!"

"Cool." Leo said, grinning back at her. "I'll come by later, then?"

"Yeah." Sam replied. "Later."

"Later." The New Zealander said with a wave, before walking away.

"He is _so_ sweet!" Sam muttered to herself as he opened her door and walked into her rooms.

"Is that so?" an annoyed voice asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Wha-?" Sam gasped, jumping. She looked around to see a single candle lit, standing on the table next to the couch, where Fred was sitting, looking very peeved. "Oh, it's just you."

"Just me?" Fred coughed. "Just me! What's that supposed to mean?"

The girl frowned, her brow furrowing. "It doesn't mean anything." She said quickly. "Just that I'm relieved it wasn't some creepy stalker guy or something like that."

"Are you sure about that?" Fred asked, glaring at her as she made to light the other candles and lamps around her rooms. "Or were you disappointed that it wasn't your dear Leo inside?"

"What are you on about, Fred?" Sam cried, spinning around to glare at the boy. "He's not _my dear Leo_. He's just Leo."

"Well, your actions seem to say otherwise." The boy grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh, grow up, will you?" Sam spat, returning to the job of turning on the lights. "He's just a friend."

"Just a friend?" Fred repeated. "So you'd ignore your best friend for someone who's _just a friend_?"

"Will you chill already!" she cried, stomping over to him, her hazel eyes flashing.

"No, I don't think I will!" Fred countered. "Why should I, anyways?"

"Because he's just a boy!" Sam said, closing her eyes as she tried to keep her temper in check.

"Just a boy? Just a friend?" Fred said, shaking his head. "I don't think so. I think he's more than that to you. I think you like him."

"And so what if I do!" Sam yelled, her control on her temper out the window. "What's it to you?"

"He could be dangerous!" Fred said defensively.

"Dangerous?" she repeated. "Leo's about as dangerous as you are!"

"Except that he's a total stranger!" he argued. "You could get hurt!"

"I'm sixteen, Fred." Sam said, her voice dangerously low. "I think I know how to look after myself.

But Fred failed to notice the warning in her voice, and ploughed right on, letting his temper get the better of him as well. "This isn't home, Sam! Leo could be potentially dangerous! As could all of the Elves here!"

"You'd better stop, Fred." Sam said slowly, lowering the matches. "I don't need this right now."

"I don't think you need to be with Leo!" Fred said angrily. "I don't think you should be anywhere near him!"

Before Fred could even see what was happening, Sam ran out of the room, tears falling from her eyes as she slammed the door shut behind.

"Oh my God…" Fred muttered. "What did I do?"

Okay, well, class is about to start soon…and Mr. Hanson doesn't like me being on during drama class, cos for some reason, fanfiction isn't the same thing…#ponders#…well, I just hafta upload this then…remember, REVIEW!…I'm gonna raise the bar to FIVE reviews, since I managed to get 8 (or 11, if you want to be technical)…..so there….Five reviews if you want the next chapter to come on Thursday! And then I have a game Friday and Saturday, and Saturday is cotillion…so yeah…

**PHE**


	13. Worries

**A/n: I apologize profusely, everyone, for not getting this up any earlier. As a result, I will put up the next chapter tomorrow as I usually would, so you can all read it anyways…But could you all still review for both chapters? I like knowing what you all do/don't like from each chapter, so that way I can fix it. All I can say in my defense is that basketball and Cotillion (the winter formal) got in my way of updating. I apologize mucho mas! Lo siento mucho! Anywho, on with the story, okay? Oh, and the last chapter should be titled "Missing". I will fix that when I have time, alright?**

Chapter Eight: Worries

12345678910

"Hailey, might I ask what exactly you are trying to do?"

Hailey looked towards the door connecting her and Merry's room to see her cousin staring at her as she stood on her head on her bed, her jeans on under her dress, and her arm outstretched as she held out her cell phone in the air.

(A/N: _first off, you don't know how many people I know who would do this. Second off, the Hailey I'm basing Hailey off of has done exactly this, wearing jeans under her skirt. So you know)_

"I am trying to get a signal for my moby, Merry." She replied in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Hailey," Merry said slowly, rolling his eyes as he entered the room. "We're in Middle Earth."

"I know." The upside-down girl said. "That's why I want signal."

Merry sighed, exasperated. "You won't get any signal BECAUSE we're in Middle Earth."

Hailey frowned, her face red as she struggled to stay balanced on her bed. With a cry, she lost the battle and fell forwards onto her face. "Oh."

"Yes." Merry said. "Oh."

"So," she said as she stood up, fixing her hair. "I'll turn it off to save battery power. Just incase we need it later."

12345678910

"What's go your knickers in a bunch, Ginny?" John asked, watching his friend pace insanely around her room, her white dress streaming behind her.

Beau stood up and went over to her, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her close to him, holding her arms down at her side. "Calm down, love." He said softly, trying to sooth his friend.

"I can't calm down!" Ginny cried out angrily, pulling herself out of Beau's arms.

"Why not?" John pressed. "All you've been doing since we got back has been pacing like mad."

"We were summoned here." Ginny said, as though that was the answer to everything.

"Yeah, but-" John said, but he was cut off.

"But WHO summoned us?" the witch insisted, frowning as she resumed her pacing. "I couldn't figure out the signs and the marks in the magic, so it could have been anyone!"

"Didn't the Twins say that their father Elrond summoned us here?" Beau asked

"I think so." Ginny agreed, striding over to her balcony and watching the last bit of the sun set behind the mountains, casting the valley into shadow. "But were they being entirely truthful? There was something in the marks that I didn't like…something not entirely…good."

"Why do you always make everything so pessimistic, Ginny?" John moaned. "We're in this fantastic place that NO ONE would dream of being able to go to, and your worried who brought us here?"

"Well, EXCUSE me if I'm worried about us being summoned to complete someone's evil will." Ginny snapped, spinning around to face her friends. "If there is nobody else worrying about the evil side of things, then I guess I'll have to take charge of that."

12345678910

"Where have you been, mate?" Strider asked as his friend entered the room and closed the door.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Leo replied, grinning.

"I would." Strider admitted.

"You wish you would!" Leo argued good-naturedly.

Strider frowned. "No, seriously, you left with Sam, and then here you are, all by your onesies. What happened to the chick?"

"I dropped her off at her rooms, stupid." Leo replied, flopping onto his bead. "It's not like I'ld do anything to hurt her."

"I didn't say you would." Strider said defensively. "I was just curious as to where she went, that's all."

"Mmhmm." Leo hummed, shrugging as he laid down on the bed, grinning.

"Man, what's wrong with you?" Strider asked as he leaned over his friend.

"Whadaya mean?" the blonde asked.

"I've NEVER seen you like this." Daniel said, frowning thoughtfully. "I think you like her."

"WHAT!" Leo cried, sitting up in a flash. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Strider rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you're COMPLETELY OBSESSED over her?"

"I've only just met her!" he argued.

"And yet you've managed to ditch me for her, take her to dinner, and walk her home, all in one night."

"You know," Leo said thoughtfully as there was a knock on the door. "I think I like Sam."

"You don't say?" Strider said with mock-awe as Leo answered the door.

"Hi there, Elladan. Elrohir." He said, letting the Elves in the room.

"What's up?" John asked.

"We are here to take you to my father's study." One of them – Elladan? – replied.

"It is time for the meeting."

12345678910

Fred groaned as there was a knock at Sam's door. How was he going to explain her leaving to the Elves?

"Oh, hi Elladan. Elrohir. Strider." He glared at the blonde, who glared back. "Leo."

"Good Evening, Master Fred." One of the Elves said. "We're here to take you and Lady Sam to my father's study."

"Where is Sam?" the other Twin questioned, looking around the room.

"Um…" Fred said intelligently.

"Um doesn't explain much." Leo said impatiently. "Where's Sam? I told her I'd come by to pick her up."

Fred's temper rose at these words. "She ran off, okay?" he spat.

The Twins stared at him with wide eyes. "Ran off?" the repeated together.

"Yeah." Fred said.

"Why?" Strider asked.

Fred frowned. "We got into an argument." He explained. "And I let my temper get the better of me and I said some things I probably shouldn't. She got mad at me and ran out."

Leo's face twisted into an evil glare. "Why did you do such a thing, you bast-"

"Where did she run off to?" Strider asked, quickly cutting his friend off.

Fred shrugged, knowing that tiny motion would make Leo angrier. "Outside?" he offered.

"Of all places!" Elladan moaned.

"Why?" Fred asked. "What's wrong with the outside?"

"She does not know where Rivendell's borders are," one of the twins said quickly. "Nor where safety is. And orcs are once more roaming near our borders."

Leo's eyes flashed impatiently. "We must find her!"

**Okay, well, I'm stopping here cos of time limits and all…I'll type more and then some tomorrow..sorry all! Plz review!**


	14. Preperations

Chapter Nine...Preperations

-1_"We must find her!" Leo cried._

"Before it's too late!" Fred, though he hated it, agreed.

The Twins nodded. "Leo and Strider shall go with Elladan, for they are quieter on foot then you, Fred." Elrohir said.

"And you" Elladan ordered. "Shall stay here with Elrohir incase Sam should return."

"Will she be alright?" Fred asked worriedly as the search party turned to leave. "Will you be able to find her in time?"

"Depends on when she left." Elladan answered truthfully.

"About twenty minutes ago." the Californian replied quickly.

Elrohir shared a glance with his brother before speaking. "There is always a chance."

12345678910

Ginny stopped suddenly in her pacing, and the two boys stared at looked around the room unseeingly, and she tilted her head slightly, and they should tell that she was listening to something beyond what they could hear.

"Ginny…" John tried slowly, but she held up a hand, silencing her friend.

After another moment of listening, she spoke.

"Something awful has happened." she stated.

John and Beau stared at her, even though they were used to her doing this. "Ginny, are you-?" Beau started to say.

"Positive." the witch said quickly.

"Where?" John asked, frowning. "At home?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. Here. In Rivendell."

All three of them gasped as there was a knock on the door.


	15. Rescue

Chapter Ten: Rescue

Sam slowed her run to a walk as she looked around at her scenery and realized that she had absolutely no clue as to where she was.

"Stupid Fred…" she grumbled as she ducked under a branch and tried to get her bearings. She groaned as she remembered she couldn't remember _anything_ about compass work and using landmarks to figure out where she was. She did learn something about that, but it was a long time ago, when she had been a Junior in Girl Scouts. Which she wasn't even in anymore. "Ugh, stupid me. I should have stayed in my room and simply kicked Fred out…"

She let her voice trail off as she heard something rustle in the trees alongside her path. "Fred?" she called out carefully, feeling fear rise inside of her. "Is that you?" When there was no reply, she began walking faster, forgetting that she didn't know where she was.

"Fred?" she gasped. "Leo? The Twins? Anyone? Who is it?"

Suddenly, four or five of the ugliest creatures Sam had ever seen stepped out of the foliage, one of them pressing a dirty, rusty sword to her throat. "It's jus' us, pretty." The sword-bearing one said in a slimy voice. "Wha'? Were ya expectin' someone else?"

Sam nodded once, and they all laughed. It was a high, cold laugh, and it sent shivers down her spine. But she didn't dare move, for fear of having her throat slit.

"Well, tough luck!" he cried (She was pretty sure he sounded male). The creature turned to his companions. "Boys, she's yours."

12345678910

After a quick staring contest between the three of them, it was John who ended up opening the door. Rolling his eyes, he walked over and answered it.

"Uh, hi there…" he said slowly, trying to see if he should remember this Elf's name.

"Lord Erestor." The Elf-Lord supplied.

"Well, hi there, Lord Erestor." Beau replied, coming to stand next to John.

"Good evening, Master Beau." The Elf said. "I am here to take you two and the Lady Ginny to Lord Elrond's study. He is ready to meet with all of you now."

John glanced at Ginny, silently asking if he should mention the "horrible" thing that she had felt earlier, but she gave him a stern glare, and he quickly thought better of it.

"Are you all ready to go?" Erestor asked, arching an eyebrow at the exchange. "Or shall I wait awhile longer?"

"No, no." Ginny said quickly, leaving the balcony and coming to the door. "We are all ready. Let us go."

12345678910

Leo frowned as he glanced up at the sky, attempting to get his own bearings. But he didn't recognize the constellations at all, and he felt extremely lost, for the first time…in a long time.

"That bright star up there is Earendil." Elladan said, pointing. "If you can find him, you can find any place. Imladris, at the moment, is just south of the star."

Leo turned to face the direction the Elf was now pointing, and he was glad to see the glowing of tiny lights off in the distance that was Rivendell. Reassured, he continued following the path with Elladan, looking and listening for any sign of the missing Sam.

"She couldn't have gone far, could she?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I do not know." Elladan admitted. "Hopefully, she has not left borders. She would have come to the Ford before then."

"How do you know she has come this way?" Leo pressed, suddenly feeling unsure again. What if they were looking in the completely wrong area?

"Because humans have this tendency to leave behind very obvious trails, even if they do not think they are doing so." He answered. "I could tell from the moment we stepped outside which way Sam had gone. It has only now been getting difficult, since the moon has clouded over, and it is darker under the trees. Other than that, I am sure we will find her soon. Can you not see the trail as well?"

The blonde-haired boy looked closely at the ground, and saw that he could just barely see the light imprint of footprints on the dry path. But there were many different ones, and so many different sizes. "How do you know which one is which?"

"Well, I know that the size is going to be somewhat small, seeing as Sam is a tad bit on the short side. And Elves are taller than humans, anyways." Said Elladan. "Then I look for ones that seem to be hurriedly placed on the ground, as though someone was running. These are the footprints," he bent down to the ground and pointed at a set of them. "That we have been following. Here I can see that she is slowing down, but still at a slight jog. She must have been running out of breath."

"Wow." Breathed Leo. "I would never have guessed that from just a bunch of footprints."

"That's alright." The Elf said with a laugh. "Perhaps, if we have time later on, I can teach you how."

"That would be awesome." The boy said happily.

"Indeed." Elladan said. "But for now, we have a job to do. We need to find Sam before it's too la-"

12345678910

Hailey fell off of her bed as there was a knock on her door. "TELEPHONE!" she called, and then promptly laughed as her cousin jumped out of his chair, looking for it.

"Oh, can it, loser." Merry muttered unhappily.

The girl shot him a grin before skipping over to the door and answering it. "Hiya, Mr. Elf!"

The blonde Elf arched an eyebrow. "Hello, Miss Hailey. How are you?"

"Quite well." She replied, curtsying slightly. "And you?"

"Well enough, I suppose." He admitted.

"You know what, Mr. Elf?" asked Hailey.

"What, Miss Hailey?"

"I do not remember your name."

The Elf smiled. "It would be Glorfindel, Miss Hailey."

"Well then, Mr. Glorfindel," she said, returning the smile. "Wotcha doin' here?"

"I have come to take you to Lord Elrond's study now." Glorfindel replied. "He is ready to meet with all of you to discuss something very important."

"What would that be?" Merry asked as he arrived at the door.

"Good evening, Master Merry." The Elf said. "I am not at liberty to tell you, since it is Lord Elrond who has called the meeting. But surely you will still come?"

"Of course!" Hailey insisted. "Why wouldn't we?"

Glorfindel shrugged. "I do not know why, but there could always be some reason to stop you from coming."

"Oh, well, we don't have one." She promised. "Do we, Merry?"

"Nope." Agreed her cousin.

"Then shall we go?" the Elf-Lord asked.

"We shall!" Hailey said. "Do you think we can stop by Sam's room and see if she has been picked up yet?"

Glorfindel nodded. "I don't see why not. It is on our way back, after all."

"Goody." Hailey said happily. "Let us depart!"

12345678910

Elrond looked up as there was a knock on his door, and he let out a sigh before calling, "Come in!"

Erestor opened the door and walked in, followed closely by three of the teenagers. "Here are a few of them." He said to him.

Elrond nodded. "Very good. Thank you, Erestor. You may go, or stay if you will. It is entirely up to you."

"Is you daughter alright?" the advisor asked.

His liege lord frowned slightly, but it did not go unnoticed by him. "She is fine. Distraught and exhausted, but fine. I have sent her to bed."

Erestor nodded. "I hope she will be better in the morning."

"As do I." Elrond agreed.

"What was wrong with her?" Beau asked, his curiosity making him open his big mouth.

The Peredhil's frown deepened. "Something terrible had happened to a member of her family…of my family. So she came here to tell me." The boy opened his mouth to ask another question, but he cut him off. "It isn't so important that you cannot wait for me to share it with the others. They need to know, too, and I would rather share it once then several different times."

Beau lowered his head. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Do not apologize." Elrond insisted. "I was not scolding. I was merely telling. Patience is indeed a virtue."

"But your daughter will be alright?" he pressed.

"Yes." Elrond assured him. "She shall be better in the morning." But his eyes betrayed him. Although the kids didn't notice it, Erestor did. And he knew that he was worried for Arwen.

12345678910

There was a knock, and Fred opened the door, with Elrohir behind him, to see Hailey, Merry, and the Elf whose name began with a G standing there in the hallway. "Yes?" he asked.

"Is Sam here?" Hailey said, grinning. "I wanted to see if she wanted to walk to Elrond with us. You too, Fred."

The boy frowned. "Er, well, you see…" he trailed off.

"Sam's gone missing, Glorfindel." Elrohir said simply.

"Where is she?" Hailey asked, her smile sliding off of her face.

"If they knew," Merry said with a roll of his eyes. "Then they wouldn't have declared her missing, now would they?"

"No." said Hailey. "I guess not."

"How long has she been missing?" Glorfindel asked, his face serious.

Fred couldn't answer, he felt so guilty. So he left Elrohir to speak.

"Almost forty-five minutes ago." The Elf answered. "My brother and Leo went out to look for her nearly twenty minutes past."

Glorfindel nodded. "We must tell your father immediately."

"Of course." Elrohir insisted. "But someone must stay here incase she returns."

"Then you both stay here." The blonde Elf-Lord commanded. "I will go with Hailey and Merry to your father to inform him of what has happened. If...When she is found, I will tell your brother to contact you and let you know to come to your father's study. Does that sound alright to you?"

"It sounds perfect." The twin promised. "Go and tell my father."

With a swish of his robes, Glorfindel did just that, and Hailey and Merry hurried along behind him.

"What do you think your father will do?" Fred asked as he closed the door and they returned to their seats in the room.

"Nothing yet." Elrohir replied. "Elladan and Leo are out there. Only if they cannot find her will he send out soldiers to help search for her. And we better not hope that it comes down to that."

"Why not?"

"Because that would mean we'd have some Orcs to kill."

12345678910

"Did you hear that?"

"The scream?"

"Aye."

"Yeah, I heard it. Do you think it was Sam?"

"Aye."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Leo asked impatiently. He wanted nothing more right now then to find the missing girl. "Let's go get her!"

"Wait." Elladan insisted, pulling a sheathed dagger out from underneath his sleeve.

"Why?"

"We must be careful." The twin said. "If she was screaming, there most likely were Orcs somewhere nearby, or she has already been attacked by them."

Leo's face paled. "Attacked?" he whispered. "But-"

"Do not worry." Elladan said gently. "We shall get to her in time, I promise."

With that, the two of them broke into a jog, the Elven dagger glinting in the moonlight as it was freed from the clouds, only to be covered up again. Leo found himself adjusting his ears to the night, listening closely for anything from the girl again. But the next thing he heard wasn't human. And it most definitely wasn't Elven.

"Orcs." Elladan said, his face dark. "I knew it."

"Do they have Sam?" Leo asked, dreading the answer.

"By the sound of it…yes." Elladan answered. "But not to worry," he said quickly. "There are only three or four of them. We should be able to defeat them easily."

"But I don't have a weapon." Leo pointed out.

With a SHRING, Elladan unsheathed his other dagger and handed the hilt to the boy. "Now you do." He said. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." The boy admitted.

"Let's go."

And with a cry, the two of them ran around the turn in the path to see...

12345678910

"Elynora!" a voice echoed through the Healing Ward. "Elynora!"

"Quiet, Lord Glorfindel!" a female healer hissed as she came to the door. "What is it that is so important that you must wake the other patients?"

"Elynora, you must prepare a bed!" he said hastily.

The healer looked at the Elf, and then at the two humans next to him. "Is it for one of them?"

"No." he said quickly. "One of their group has gone missing, and I have a nasty feeling she might have come into contact with some Orcs, if you follow me."

"Oh!" Elynora gasped, her eyes wide. "Of course I'll set up a bed! Right away!" And without another second's hesitation, she hurried off, her dark hair flying in her wake.

"And now to Lord Elrond." Glorfindel muttered, and he quietly closed the door before leading Merry and Hailey down the hall.

**Oooookay then. My butt hurts. It's 11:13 pm, and I need to get up extra early tomorrow to pack for my soccer trip to Baumholder, Germany. We leave at 7:30 pm, but I won't be able to go home between after practice and then. So I am leaving you all a bunch of lovely cliffies…okay, really one. Mostly because I need some opinions. Involving Sam. If any of you have an idea of what you think will happen to her, or want to happen…please drop me a review….I need multiple ideas so I can pick. I have one myself, but I need to think of more…and I need help…you can prolly tell, but I have a small writer's block right now…so drop me a review with any ideas, please.**

**Speaking of reviews, please try to do so. I looked at my stats today at lunch for this story when I was updating When It's The End, and I saw that I had 1739 hits for this story, and only 68 reviews. Come on, guys, if you're reading this story, let me know you are! I hope I get some reviews by the time I check up on this again on Monday. crosses fingers**

**Wish me luck at Baumholder…I'm the girl's team's only goalie….yay me. I hurt so much…stupid Yul, making me dive….**

**So, to end this annoyingly long author's note**

**REVIEW! With any comments, questions, or concerns! Lol.**

**PHE**


	16. Found

Chapter Ten: Found

Elynora frowned as she watched Glorfindel lead the children away from the Healing Ward. The last time he had come in there asking her to do the very same thing, Celebrian was -

The Elf shook her head. No. She wasn't going to think about that. She was going to prepare the bed and the medicine and do all she could to save the girl. Scurrying over to one of the beds, she grabbed some phials with _athelas_ and other herbs in it and placed them on the bedside table. She pulled some linen out for bandages and put them on the table as well.

"Nora!" someone called from the door.

Elynora turned around to see a blonde Elf standing at the door, a sword dangling unsheathed in her hand. "Ancalimë, what are you doing here?" she scolded lightly. "I'm busy."

"Ah, then you did hear about it." her friend replied, striding into the room.

"Put your weapon away if you come in here!" the dark-haired Elf ordered, turning back around to finish preparing the bed. "And yes, I did. Glorfindel just came by to let me know."

Ancalimë nodded, a smile on her face. "Took him long enough. I would have been here before him, but I had a few more... pressing...matters."

Elynora arched an eyebrow as she worked, but said nothing on the matter. "Well, go tell Glorfindel that the bed is prepared."

"And where is he?" she asked, her bright blue eyes sparkling with silent laughter, despite such a serious matter.

"I think he was going to Elrond's study." her friend replied.

"Then I shall go now." Ancalimë said, turning on her heel and heading towards the door.

"And take your dirty weapon with you!"

12345678910

"Will Sam be alright?" Hailey whispered to her cousin, her eyes filled with worry.

Merry rolled his eyes. "Of course she will. The Elves know what they're doing."

"Then why did that Elf chick look so scared?" she pressed.

"Probably because the sound of orcs attacking someone as young as us scared her." he offered, saying the first thing that popped into his head. "But Sam will be alright, won't she, Lord Glorfindel?"

"Of course." the Elf replied distractedly as he led them down the maze of corridors.

"See?" Merry insisted as they came to a stop in front of a door. "Nothing to worry about."

"Will she really be okay, Mr. Glorfindel?" Hailey questioned.

"I'm sure she will." Glorfindel answered. "What's the worst that could happen?"

12345678910

"The worst that could happen?" Elrohir repeated, glancing at Fred out of the corner of his eye. "I'm not sure that you want me to tell you that."

The boy looked straight ahead. "Is it really that bad?" he asked.

"We are talking Orcs, my dear boy." the Elf replied. "These creatures are ruthless in their killings. They show no mercy. And Sam is quite pretty. I would not be surprised if they play with her first."

Fred visibly paled at this. "Play?" he managed to cough out.

"They aren't Elven, Fred." Elrohir reminded him. "They aren't even human. They are orcs. They obey only their instincts. Nothing will stop them from succumbing to their bodily urges."

"Uh..." he moaned, feeling slightly sick. "Can we not talk about this?"

"You asked." The Elf pointed out. "I simply told you what the worst that could happen."

"I hope they find her soon, then!" Fred said desperately, feeling useless.

"I hope so, too." Elrohir agreed. "I hope so too."

12345678910

"By Elbereth!" Elladan gasped as his eyes landed on the sight in front of him.

An unconscious Sam lay on the ground, her clothes ripped and her head bloody. Orcs surrounded her, watching as one of the horrid creatures slowly bent down, its hand reaching out to touch her.

"No!" he hissed, grabbing Lëo's arm as the boy tried to rush towards the hoard.

"But he's about to - Sam, she needs our help!" the boy practically begged.

"I know." the Elf agreed. "But running out their with no plan will not save Sam. It will only kill her in the long run."

Lëo sighed. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We use our stealth to sneak up on them." the twin said, looking closely at the orcs as he told the boy his plan. "There are only four of them. If I kill the biggest one - their leader - and you kill one of the ones in the circle, they won't know what to do. From there, you grab Sam and hurry back the way we came, and I'll kill the remaining two. Whatever you do, _do not_ stop and wait for me. Go straight to Rivendell, and someone will lead you to the Healing Ward. They'll know what to do once you get there."

"But-"

"No buts." Elladan insisted. "I need to know that you will follow this plan, no matter what happens. We both need to follow the same plan if we want to rescue Sam."

"Alright." he said reluctantly. "I'm ready."

"On the count of three, then." the Elf whispered, holding up a fist. "One." His pointer finger popped up. "Two." His middle finger. "Three!"

12345678910

Glorfindel quickly knocked on the door to the study, not even waiting for a reply before opening it and letting Hailey and Merry walk in before himself. "I've brought these two." he said quickly.

"Thank you." Elrond said, looking up from more paperwork. "I'm afraid that I am being very boring right now." he explained to the cousins as they sat down in chairs next to the other three that were there. "But perhaps you five can find a way to entertain yourselves for a moment longer. This paperwork is very important, and it can not be interrupted."

_'Elrond,'_ Glorfindel said softly in Elvish. _'I have something that must interrupt your paperwork.'_

_'What would that be?'_ the Peredhil asked, frowning.

_'Sam has run off.'_ he answered. _'Fred and Elrohir just told us. Elladan and Lëo have already left looking for her about a half an hour ago. I have had Elynora prepare a bed in the Healing Ward. Elrohir said he would let us know when Sam was found.'_

Elrond rubbed his temples, closing his eyes for one weary moment. There always had to be difficulties that his plans did not foresee. Some days, he wished he could just hide away and not have to face these difficulties. But he could not. Sighing, Elrond looked back up. _'Very well, Glorfindel. Is Daniel with Elrohir as well?'_

_'Aye, he is.'_ the blonde Elf replied.

_'Then I guess I shall inform the group in the Healing Ward when Sam is returned. Please take these five there now.'_ he commanded. _'I shall follow shortly.'_

12345678910

Lëo didn't know how he managed to do it, but he did. He had killed his first orc; at exactly the same moment Elladan had killed the big one. Without a second's hesitation, the boy had dashed forward, scooped up Sam in his arms, and ran for the Elven city, not even bothering to look back.

Now he was nearing the gates, and his breathing was coming in quick, short breaths. He desperately needed a break, but he knew that he needed to run even more. Sam didn't look like she was in a bad way - save for an awful wound on her head - but who knew what those orcs had done to her? All he knew was he needed to get her to the Healing Ward - and fast.

_**Hey, y'all...sorry this is so short...but mi padre should be here any minute to take me home... I hope Sam is all right! And I wonder what Elrond has to tell everyone...hmmm...anyone have any ideas? **_

_**Oh, and incase you noticed...sorry about forgetting Daniel...but he's there...I just didn't realize he had been dropped out momentarily.**_

_**Well, I'll update if you review! If you really like this story, let me know! Trust me, if you review, we'll be getting out of Rivendell soon enough! Elrond has a plan...**_

_**Hmmm...I wonder what you all think of Ancalimë and Elynora so far...**_

_**If anyone can figure out Ancalimë's position and relation (to a person) before I say it in a few chapters' time, they get a surprise... I dunno what...but a surprise all the same.**_

_**So REVIEW!**_

_**PHE**_


	17. Safe

Chapter Eleven: Safe

Ancalimë hurried down the hall towards Elrond's study, when she passed the open front doors. To her surprise, she saw a boy running towards the House with a girl, unconscious, in his arms. Logic told her that this could only be the girl the bed was for in the Healing Ward. Without a second's hesitation, she went to the door and called to the boy.

"Quickly!" she called. "I shall lead you to the Healing Ward." As soon as he entered the House, she did just that.

"Thanks!" the boy gasped, struggling to keep up with the Elf's long strides.

"Of course." She said, turning a corner. "I was heading their myself."

They were quiet the rest of the way to the Ward, save for the boy's heavy breathing. Ancalimë had noticed Elladan's knife sticking through a belt hole on the his pants, and could only wonder what he had to go through to get the girl in his arms to safety.

'_Elynora!_' the Elf called out as she and the boy entered the Ward. '_I found her_!'

'_Will you keep your voice down?'_ a dark haired Elf said as she came towards the door. _'There are other patients in here!'_

Ancalimë smiled sleepily. _'Sorry.'_

The boy just stared at them, feeling confused. He did not understand a word they were saying. But before he could ask them about it, the dark haired Elf turned to him.

"Follow me, please." She said. "And we'll get to work immediately." She turned to Ancalimë. _'Go get Elrond and the others. They'll want to know she's here.'_

She nodded and dashed off, leaving the boy behind with the healer.

"This way." She said, leading him to the bed she had prepared. "My name is Elynora, but you can call me Nora."

"I'm Leo." The boy said. "And this is Sam. She was hurt by-"

"Orcs," Nora said. "Yes, I know. Lay her down here, please."

As soon as he did so, Nora instantly set to work cleaning whatever cuts and scrapes she could find on the girl, and applying _athelas_ to the wounds. Leo watched, unsure of what to do, but not wanting to leave her side. "Will she be all right?" he asked the healer after a moment.

The Elf shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Physically, she seems to be fine. But mentally…well, we'll just have to wait and see what Elrond says."

Just then, Glorfindel entered the room, followed closely by the other teenagers. A moment later, Elrond followed.

"I sent Ancalimë to go and get Fred and Elrohir." Elrond explained to the healer. He turned to Leo. "I trust that my son is on the way?"

"Right here, _ada_." Said a voice from the doorway. Leo spun around to see Elladan waltz through the door, wiping his knife on his tunic.

"Elladan!" Elynora groaned. "You are as bad as Ancalimë! Leave your weapons _outside_ the Healing Ward, _especially_ when they're in _that_ condition!"

The twin rolled his eyes, but gestured to Leo, and the two of them headed towards the doorway.

"Don't worry about Nora." Elladan said quietly. "She's always like that. Quite harmless, though." He leaned his weapon against the corridor wall.

Leo laughed politely. "I see." He said, placing the other knife next to its partner. "Do you think Sam will be all right?"

Elladan shrugged, just like Nora had. "She looks fine physically, but mentally, I'm not sure." He glanced at Leo's face and smiled slightly. "Don't worry. Father and Nora know exactly what they're doing. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Sam's here, then?" someone asked from behind them.

"Ah, Fred." Elladan said. "Yes. She's on the bed in there."

Without another word, Fred dashed through the door.

"He's a little bit worried, don't you think?" Elrohir asked his brother.

"Aye." His twin agreed. "But Father knows what he's doing. Sam will be alright."

12345678910

hey, yeah…I dunno wot else to write here…but I know what I want to happen…so I'll write sometime over the summer…school gets out at 11:25 tomorrow…so review if you can…I'll check it tomorrow…  
PHE

P.S.  sorry it's so shoooooooort!

P.P.S.  Doug stole my picture of Johnny Depp, and he gave it back after calling my addicted…AM NOT!

P.P.P.S  Anyone who reviews and calls Doug a poopy brain gets to have a part in this story!


	18. Awakening

**Author's Note: Okay, folks. This may be the last chapter for a long time. I am leaving on Thursday to go to the states for the rest of the summer. I'm going to L.A., and then Las Vegas, and then the Grand Canyon, and then Four Corners, and then Colorado Springs, and then Mt. Rushmore, and then I dunno, and then Boston. My parents then leave with my two younger sisters and get back here to England on the 11th of August, and I stay ten days with my grandparents in Rhode Island, and fly back on the 21st. They don't have a computer. I will be staying the night with two friends - one in Las Vegas, and another in Colorado Springs - but I dunno what typing I'll get done there. I haven't seen either of these friends in over a year since they moved from England, so we'll most likely be catching up on lost time. What I'm trying to say is this: I may not get a chance to update this story until school starts up again, which is August 28th this year, so please don't get disappointed with me. I will do my best to write what and when I can, but understand that the majority of my 35 days with my family will be in a car. There may be wi-fi at some of the hotels we stay at, but only my mother's laptop has it. And we have to pay. My parents may or may not let me get on just to update a fanfiction story. For some reason, it's not as important as spending time with your grandparents or family. sighs So please, forgive me, and I'll write as soon as I can!**

**PHE**

Chapter Twelve: Awakening

The first thing Sam saw when she woke up was the very worried face of Fred Bagginston staring at her as he kneeled on the floor. Before she could even move or say anything, he had jumped up and pulled her into an enormous hug.

"Uh, Fred?" she said hoarsly.

"I'm so sorry!" he whispered. "All of this is my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid and jealous, then you wouldn't have run off, and you wouldn't have been - "

A hand appeared on Fred's shoulder, cutting him off, and Sam followed the arm attached to it to see that it was Lord Elrond. "I need to check on Sam, please, Fred." Nodding, the boy quickly stepped away from her, and Elrond kneeled down in his place. "How do you feel?" he asked, looking intensely into her eyes.

Sam shrugged. "Tired." She replied truthfully. "And a bit sore."

"Did anything…_happen_?" Elrond question, his brow furrowing.

She caught his drift. "No. At least, nothing did before I passed out. One of them hit me in the back of my head with something hard…"

'_I didn't see anything happening, Ada.'_ Elladan said softly in Elvish, so only Elrond would hear. _'It almost did, but we got there just in time to stop it.'_

Elrond nodded and turned back to his patient. "Well, you look all right, save for a couple of bruises. Elynora did quite a nice job, don't you think?"

Sam nodded, looking around for whoever Elynora was. A dark-haired female Elf appeared in her line of sight. "You can call me Nora. Elynora just seems too formal." She insisted.

"Thanks for helping me." Sam said.

"Of course." Nora insisted. "It's my job. I'd be a poor Healer if I didn't help people."

"Can you move?" Elrond asked.

Carefully, Sam rolled onto her back, and then tried to lift herself into a sitting position. She struggled a little, and Elrond and Fred quickly helped her sit up. "It hurts." She managed to gasp after a moment. "I'm sore all over."

Elrond nodded, a slight smile playing across his lips. "Then you shall be fine." He assured her, and everyone in the room.

Sam looked around to see who was there. Everyone from New Zealand was gathered around her bed on chairs or on the floor. Fred himself actually sat on her bed. Elladan and Elrohir stood behind their father, who was now standing next to her bed. Nora was busy making something at a table a little ways away. And last, but not least, Glorfindel leaned against the wall by the doorway that led to the main hallway, and next to him stood an unfamiliar blonde-haired Elf, whose hair had just fallen into her face, and she was brushing it away impatiently.

Elrond followed her gaze. "That is the Lady Ancalimë." He informed her.

At the sound of her name, the Elf glanced up to see Sam and Elrond looking at her. She placed her hand to her heart. "Mae Govannen." She said politely. "I am glad to see that you are awake."

"Yeah, Sam!" a familiar voice said. Sam turned around just in time to see Hailey land on her bed. "We were pretty worried 'bout you, weren't we, guys?"

The group of teenagers nodded emphatically. "We were." John agreed.

"But you seemed to have managed all right." Leo said, coming over and ruffling her hair.

Sam smiled. "Thanks, you guys."

"Well," Elrond said, interrupting the conversation. "Now that Sam is awake, I suppose now is as good of a time as any to tell you what I originally wanted to tell you in my study."

The other Elves got the hint. Elynora quickly walked over to Sam and handed her an earthenware mug filled with tea. "Drink this slowly, and you will feel better, and the pain will leave you, if just for a little while." With that, she scurried out of the room and down the hallway, grabbing Ancalimë's arm as she passed her, dragging the blonde Elf with her.

Elladan and Elrohir bid their father farewell and hurried after the two of them, Elladan grabbing Ancalimë's hand before they disappeared. When their voices finally died down, Glorfindel nodded to his liege lord and said, "I'll be in my study.", before leaving the room with a swish of his robes.

Silence reigned for a moment before Elrond cleared his throat and finally spoke. (A/N: Wait….why would Elves need to clear their throats?) "All nine of you are probably wondering why you are here, am I right?" At this, there were nine nods and sounds of agreement. "Well, you were all summoned here."

"By whom?" Ginny asked, an "I knew it!" look on her face.

"By the Lady Galadriel and I." the Peredhil answered. "Though we believe there may have been some…dark…interference."

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked.

"We think that someone else was trying to get you to Arda, but not for the purpose that we intended." He explained. "Our magic managed to be stronger, but only just."

"And what purpose did you intend?" Beau asked. "Why would you want to summon us - " he waved at the other eight. "- here to Middle Earth?"

"Because all nine of you managed to prove yourselves with tests." Elrond answered. "You all answered questions in some sort of contest to get you where we needed you. And you all won them."

"We entered a radio contest to win tickets to the premiere in New Zealand." John said skeptically. "How did that prove ourselves?"

"You showed the Lady Galadriel and I what you know." He answered. "We couldn't just summon any nine."

"There are plenty of people who know just as much as we do about Tolkien's books." Merry pointed out. "What was so special about us that made you select us, out of those millions of people world wide?"

Elrond sighed, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair he had sat down in, and folded his hands in front of his face. "Because of who you nine are related to."

**So...yeah...I hope you enjoy! R&R please! seriously...oh, and those three of you who called doug a poopie pants, lemmie know what kinda race ya wanna be...and review!**

PHE


	19. Truth

**Okay, folks, this is gonna be a brief chapter, since I only have 22 minutes of log in time left. Please don't kill me, cos originally, you weren't gonna have anything until school started and I got my first day of seminar. So your getting a prezzie two and a half weeks early. Enjoy, and most definitely review. Thanks!**

Chapter Thirteen: Truth

"What do you mean, 'Who we're related to.'?" John repeated, sounding confused.

"The people that you are descended from are very important." Elrond explained. "They are the ones that I mean when I refer to who you are related to."

"Well, me dad's nothing special." Merry pointed out. "He works down the road at the butchers."

"My mum's a lawyer." Beau said thoughtfully. "Does that count as important?"

"My mom works at home." Sam said softly from her spot on the bed. "But my father is a gardener and a florist. His business is very popular at home. Everyone calls him."

"I do not mean your parents." The Elf Lord elaborated, sounding slightly tired.

"Then who else could you mean?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed. "Who else can we be descended from?"

"Your ancestors." Elrond said shortly.

"What about them?" Fred asked.

"Mine came from England." Daniel said. "At least, I think that's what I was told."

"For the people I am speaking of, you shall have to look even further back in time." The Peredhil said gently. "And to another world."

All nine of the kids stared at him with blank looks.

Elrond sighed. "You all are descended directly from the Fellowship of the Ring."

"No way!" Hailey said, being the first one to speak.

"Yes." Elrond countered. "I am telling the truth."

"Really?" Fred said, sounding skeptic. "Then who am I descended from? Not all of the Fellowship got married and had kids."

"That you know of." Elrond countered. "As far as my records go, every single member of the fellowship had been married and had at least one kid."

"You're kidding." Sam whispered. "You have to be."

"I am not."

"Then if you're not," Beau said slowly. "Who am I descended from? Who are we _all_ descended from?"

Elrond sat up straighter in his chair. This was going to be a difficult task. None of these teenagers would believe him when he revealed their answers. But he would have to try his best anyways.

"You, Master Beau, are descended in direct lineage, from Boromir, son of Denethor, Lord and Steward of Gondor." The Elf said. "And you, Master Fred, are Frodo Baggins' descendant. Sam is Samwise Gamgee's, Leo is Legolas', Daniel is Aragorn's, John is Gimli's, Ginny is Mithrandir's, Hailey is Perigrin Took's, and Matthew is Merriadock Brandybuck's."

"No….freakin'….way…!" Hailey breathed, staring at Elrond in awe. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I am not." Elrond repeated. "I speak the truth completely."

"Then why did you summon us?" Ginny asked. "Besides us being descended from the Fellowship?"

"It is because you were descended from the Fellowship that the Lady Galadriel and I agreed to summon you." He explained. "We need your help. The Fellowship is needed again. You nine are now the Second Generation of the Fellowship of the Ring."

There was a few moments of silence as everyone let this news sink in. And then…

"Ha," Beau laughed, punching John. "You're descended from a dwarf. No wonder you're so short and stubborn!"

**Okay guys, sorry so short, but please, review! ThanksPHE!**


	20. Recuperating

_**Heya all! Sorry, I know I said I'd be back when school started. I'm just a little late….like TWO months.. coff …But this chappie should be a long one. I've thought of a lot of ideas, and (hopefully) developed everyone's characters a little better. They're still rough around the edges, but they're getting there. **_

_**I don't know when I'll be back after this chapter, since I don't understand a single thing I'm supposed to be learning in Pre Calc…If ANYONE out there understands the stupid identities with sin, cos, and the rest of them, and how to prove them or whatever, lemmie know. Cos I don't. Quarter 1 ends real soon, and all of my grades need to be a B or higher…so far, they're not. shakes fist dang calculus!**_

_**Anywho, the promised and long awaited chapter… Enjoy!**_

Chapter Fourteen: Recuperating

12345678910

Days had passed since Elrond had revealed to the nine of them why they were in Middle Earth. Though, after the Elf had left, they all agreed that they had thought something else was up that they simply weren't being told.

But Elrond had promised them they could stay in Rivendell for as long as they'd like, and could do as they pleased. And everyone, especially Hailey, said they were going to take advantage of that.

A week had passed since Sam's incident. In that time, the first snowfall of the year had come, and she had spent her remainder of time in bed watching her friends play, and making faces at those who came up to her window to throw snowballs.

Finally, three days after the snowfall, Elrond had deemed her well enough to leave the ward, but _not_ well enough to play outside. She could walk, and sit, but not do anything extraneous. He didn't want her opening up any wounds.

One bright and sunny day found her sitting outside, watching Hailey, Merry, and Fred have a snowball fight against Strider, Leo, John, and Beau. Ginny, John had said, was somewhere in the House, but nowhere to be found.

"Ha!" Hailey cried when her snowball hit Leo squarely in the face. "That's what you get! You took the last piece of pie last night, even though I hadn't ha – mmph!"

Sam watched as the boys shared hi-fives, and Hailey spat out the snowball that had landed in her mouth. She shook her head. Boys….

"Good job, Leo!" Beau congratulated him, slapping the boy on the back.

"Yeah." Strider agreed. "You're still the champio –"

"FIRE!"

"Wha?"

Before the boys knew what was happening, Merry, Hailey, and Fred fired a round of snowballs so hard, that Sam could hear the thumps as they hit them from where she was sitting. One shot even knocked Leo over. Sam laughed, shaking her head.

"Mind if we join you?"

Sam looked to her left to see two Elves – one was Arwen, and the other she recognized as the blonde one from before. Lady Ancalimë, she remembered.

"Of course." Sam insisted, and they sat down on either side of her.

"How are you on this fine day, Samantha?" Ancalimë asked, watching the snowball fight progress.

"I'm still somewhat tired." She answered truthfully. "But other then that, I'm okay."

The Elf laughed. "That could be just because of Nora's tea. It makes anyone tired if they drink enough of it. And I'm sure she's had you drink some everyday."

Sam nodded, frowning. "She said that it would help me feel better."

Arwen grinned. "Oh, it does." She agreed. "It just drains you of any energy."

"Unless you're my father." Ancalimë added.

"Your father?" the girl pressed.

"The Lord Glorfindel." The blonde Elf elaborated. "Being a reborn Balrog slayer must have done something to his mind."

"When he drinks the tea," Arwen continued for her friend. "He gets all of this energy, and can't even sit still."

"The last time he had some," Ancalimë said with a laugh. "He went crazy being inside, and ran out of the Healing Ward to the sparring range. Father challenged every single Elf there, and won."

Sam laughed. "That had to be something to see."

"Indeed." Arwen said with a smile, watching as Ancalimë fidgeted with the hem of her cloak. "It was then that I figured out where she got it from."

Her friend grinned. "No. _Ada_ says I got it from _Nana._"

"Then I would have hated to see your mother with the tea in her system."

"We could give some to Ana." A light male voice said. "Then maybe it'll be the same." (A/N: I made a mistake. Her name's gonna be spelt Ana, not Anna, since Ancalimë only has one n. Sorry!)

The three of them looked up to see one of the Twins grinning down at them. Sam frowned, feeling stumped. This twin and his brother were so identical, that she couldn't imagine how anyone could tell them apart.

"Elladan." Arwen said, arching an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"You seem better, sister." He commented, sounding genuinely glad.

"I am a bit." She admitted. "Telling _Ada_ helped. I know he will help get things going soon."

"Indeed he will." Her brother agreed. "He's in a meeting with Erestor and Glorfindel right now."

"Oh, is that where my father went off to?" Ana said slowly, a thoughtful expression on her face.

Elladan smiled at her. "It is."

"Is that why you came out here?" Arwen asked her brother, an annoyed tone to her voice. "Because you couldn't prank Glorfindel without getting in trouble."

"No it isn't, believe it or not." Elladan countered. "I came out because I saw Ana out here, and I was looking for her."

Ana smiled. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Because I missed seeing you." He replied, holding out his hand. "Would you care to accompany me for a walk?"

She turned and looked at Arwen, who shrugged, as if to say, "Your funeral." Ana grinned and stood up. She linked fingers with him, and they walked off, talking happily in Elvish to each other.

Arwen muttered something in Elvish, and Sam shot her a questioning look. The Elf smiled apologetically. "Sorry. My brother and her can be so annoying when they're together."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked, her attention suddenly pulled to the fight when someone screamed, "DOGPILE!"

"Well, they're courting, incase you couldn't tell." She said with a frown. "Ana tends to be a bad influence on him. And the other way around."

Sam watched as the pair walked on to a bridge and disappeared around a corner. "They don't seem like bad influences."

Arwen arched an eyebrow. "With them two, nothing is ever as it seems."

12345678910

'What's the real reason you came after me?' Ana asked as the two of them crossed the bridge, the water frozen underneath.

'The real reason?' Elladan repeated. 'Why couldn't it have just been to come and see you?'

'While that's really nice and thoughtful of you,' she said with a grin. 'I'm sure you must have had some ulterior motive.'

'All right.' He said with a sigh. 'You've got me. I wanted to annoy Arwen as well.' He laughed. 'It was just too easy.'

Ana punched his arm. 'You are a very mean person.'

Elladan's grin slid off his face, only to be replaced by a sad, puppy dog face. Ana rolled her eyes.

'You cannot honestly think that is going to work on me.' She said, crossing her arms and facing straight ahead. But, like Elladan knew, she could keep herself in check, and within minutes, she broke, looking back to see him still looking at her the same. 'I hate you, I hope you know.' She said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

The Elf gave her his usual lopsided grin. 'I know.' He told her. 'You never let me forget.' She shivered slightly as he kissed her hand. 'Are you cold?' he asked, sounding worried.

'Just a little bit.' She admitted. 'I've been outside all day, running errands for my father.'

'Then let us go inside and get you warmed up.' Elladan said, leading her down a path that led to the House and away from the frozen gardens.

Ana grinned. 'And how do you propose we do that?'

All Elladan would do is grin.

12345678910

"So who won?" Sam asked as the seven snowball warriors trudged tiredly over to her and Arwen about an half an hour later.

"We did, of course." Leo said, puffing out his chest.

"Only because you led your team in a dog pile on Hailey!" Fred argued.

"Technicalities." Beau insisted, brushing snow out of his hair.

Leo sat down next to Sam. "Have you been having fun sitting here with the Lady Arwen?" he asked.

"Just restin' and recuperatin'." She said, offering him a smile, before turning around and letting out a sneeze.

"Time to go in." Arwen said instantly, standing up. "My father will kill me if I've let you catch a cold."

Leo took off his cloak and wrapped it around Sam. "Better?"

"A bit." Sam said, arching an eyebrow. "But what about you? Won't you be cold?"

"I'm still warm from running around." He assured her. "No worries."

"Don't you go and catch a cold, too." Arwen moaned. "Or I shall never hear the end of it!"

Leo grinned. "I said no worries, didn't I? Besides, I've never had a cold before in my life."

"You're jokin'." Fred said, staring hard at him.

Strider shook his head. "He isn't." he said. "At least, he hasn't had one since I met him in the third year."

"Well, let's hope that we don't make this the first time in your life." Arwen said as they came to one of the many doors to the inside of the House.

"Ah, Arwen, there you are."

All of them looked up to see Elrond striding down the hall toward them.

"_Ada_." Arwen said, inclining her head. "Is your meeting finished already?"

"It is." He told her. "I came looking for the lot of you, Erestor is looking for Lady Ginny, and Glorfindel for his daughter and your brothers. Have you seen any of them?"

"Ana's outside last I saw her." She answered. "And I saw Elladan a little while back as well."

"Together?" Elrond pressed, an eyebrow cocked up.

Arwen shrugged. "I know not."

The Peredhil's lips thinned, but he let the subject drop. "And Elrohir?"

"Not since this morning, _Ada_."

"Very well." He said, frowning. "If you would be so kind, daughter, as to join Elynora in the Healing Ward. She wants to give you something for Sam. Meanwhile, I will take the children to my study. I have much to discuss with them."

"Children?" Hailey mouthed, her eyes narrowing. Merry grabbed her shoulder as Fred shrugged.

"As you wish, _Ada_." Arwen said. She smiled at Sam and the others before walking off down the hall opposite from where her father had come from.

"If you all will follow me." Elrond said, gesturing back down the hallway. "I have something very important I must tell you all."

"I guess so." Fred said.

"Sure." Strider agreed.

"AH-CHOO!" Sam sneezed.

Elrond frowned. "You did not stay outside too long, I hope."

Sam shook her head as she wrapped the cloaks tighter around her. "Just a bit cold, is all."

"Very well." Elrond said. "This way."

12345678910

'_Ada _said you wanted to see me?'

Elynora looked up from her herbs to see Arwen standing in the doorway. She grinned as she stood up and hurried over to her. 'Yes. Yes I did. Are you feeling better?'

Arwen nodded. 'A bit.' She replied. 'But I still feel empty on the inside.'

The healer frowned. 'As I suspected.' She said slowly. 'Don't you worry. Things will be back to normal soon enough, I promise. Elrond managed to solve the last Ring problem. This one is no different.'

'Except people did not go missing, Nora.' Arwen pointed out.

'That is very true.' Nora agreed. 'But I'm sure he will figure something out.'

'I think he already has.' She said. 'He met up with me and took the _edan_ with him to his study.'

'What did I tell you?' Nora said smugly.

'He was looking for Ana and Elladan as well.' Arwen added. 'He asked me if I had seen them.'

'And you told him…?' Nora pressed.

'That I had seen them both, but not together.' She answered.

'Which you did, right?'

Arwen nodded.

'Oh, by the Valar!' Nora cried, going back to the table where she was cutting and storing her herbs. 'Could they be any more stupid?'

'What do you mean?' Arwen asked, following her friend and sitting down at the foot of one of the beds.

'Glorfindel is threatening to send Ana to Eras Lasgalen.' Nora said, angrily grinding up a reddish leaf. 'To spend some time with her mother's family. He doesn't want her courting with Elladan.'

'Don't we all know that?' Arwen said, rolling her eyes.

'Ana obviously doesn't.' her friend responded. 'Glorfindel sees him as a bad influence, but a good Elf. Ana doesn't understand that the bad influence is only on her.'

'This won't end well.' The Evenstar said with a sigh. 'For either of them.'

'Indeed it won't.' the Healer agreed. 'I heard Glorfindel say to Erestor that if she does one more wrong thing, she's off.'

'But she's not even a troublemaker!' Arwen countered. 'Ana's a good Elf!'

'But she wants to be with Elladan.' Nora reminded her. 'She'll do anything to be with him. That's where Glorfindel sees the bad influence.'

'By the Valar…' Arwen breathed. 'By this time tomorrow, Ana will be off to live with her grandparents.'

12345678910

Glorfindel walked down the hall, asking every other Elf or so if they had seen either his daughter or the Twins. He hadn't been getting very far until recently.

Almost everyone in Imladris knew of his disapproval of the relationship. And almost everyone did everything in their power to keep Ana and Elladan out of the way of his wrath, even if that meant they had to face it themselves.

Only after the Elf-Lord had threatened to strip the last Elf he had seen of his rank in the Imladris Army did he get anywhere. The young, scared Elf had told him that the pair had been seen going off down the hall by the kitchens.

The one that led to his daughter's rooms.

The Elf hadn't dared to tell Glorfindel that it had been almost an hour ago. He hoped that Elladan – his friend – would have enough sense to not stay in one place to long, or to get far away from Ana – fast.

Storming down the corridor, Glorfindel came to stop in front of Ana's door. After only a second of staring at it, he pushed it open, not bothering to knock. The sight that he found there did not bode well at all for the two involved.

12345678910

"As soon as Glorfindel and the others arrive," Elrond said as Ginny entered the room. "I'll tell you all that you need to know. We have come to a very important agreement."

"I don't think you'll have to wait long, Lord." Erestor said, a slight grin on his face. "I believe I heard Glorfindel…" he turned to Ginny. "What did you call it, Lady Ginny?"

"Chewing out?" she offered as she sat down in between Beau and Hailey. As soon as Erestor turned back to Elrond, the two girls started talking.

"Yes." Erestor continued. "Glorfindel was 'chewing out' his daughter." He paused, listening. "Ah, yes. Here he comes now."

Ana and Glorfindel burst through the door, followed at a safe length by a reddened Elladan and Elrohir, who was pretending to not hear a word the Balrog Slayer was yelling.

'_Ada-' _Ana tried to squeeze in, but Glorfindel instantly cut her off.

"You have no say in the matter!" he said, wagging his finger in her face. "You deliberately disobeyed me! You are going to Eras Lasgalen, and that is final!"

Ana stared at her father, wide-mouthed, for a moment, before crossing her arms and sitting down in her father's designated seat with a "Hmph!", just to tick him off that little bit more. Glorfindel ignored her and turned to his liege lord.

"I apologize, Lord Elrond, for my outburst." He said. "I hope I did not interrupt anything."

"Nay, you did not." Elrond replied. "I was waiting for the rest of you. Now that you are all here, I can tell you all at once."

"Well?" Hailey said impatiently, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"We have decided to send you out on a mission." Elrond said. "The One Ring has been rumored to be back. Just recently, a scout returned and said that the rumors were true. Thankfully, it is not in the hands of evil. Yet."

"So what would our mission be?" Ginny asked. "To find the Ring?"

"Kinda the opposite of the mission of the Ringbearer, don't you think?" Strider laughed.

"Indeed." Elrond agreed. "But the Ring cannot just be left out there for all of Middle Earth to find."

"So you're gonna send us?" Fred asked. "What good is that going to do?"

Somewhere, off in the distance, a bell rang. At the same time, someone's stomach growled, and everyone turned to look at Hailey, who blushed.

"Sorry," she said. "The snowball fight made me hungry. We did skip lunch."

Elrond laughed softly. "You were indeed descended from hobbits, Lady Hailey." He glanced at Glorfindel, who looked ready to explode. "Go ahead, all of you," He looked pointedly at Elladan and Ana. "To dinner. When it is finished, my sons shall lead you back here. You are dismissed."

12345678910

"Fred." Sam whispered as they left the study. She gave him a look, and the two of them fell to the back of the group, where they could talk and not easily be overheard.

"What do you want, Sam?" Fred asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Sam insisted. "But I have a bad feeling about something."

The boy frowned. "About what?"

"You're ring from your Uncle Bob." She said seriously. "Doesn't it seem a bit odd?"

Fred shook his head slowly, wondering where this was going. "What's odd?"

Sam sighed. "You get a ring that lights up when it gets hot, just like the One Ring does." She explained. "We get here, only to find out that the One Ring is indeed back, but no one has it yet."

"You're point?" he asked, feeling confused.

"I think your ring is the One Ring!" she told him as they turned a corner, following their friends down a set of stairs.

"Nonsense!" Fred insisted quickly.

Sam frowned. "I'm serious. Your protectiveness over it. The fact that you won't even let me see it….It all fits."

Fred snorted. "It's impossible. Elrond just said that the Ring was out there somewhere. Not here."

"Maybe." Sam admitted. "But I think you should show it to him. Just incase."

Fred paused as they came to the Hall. "Must I?"

"Please, Fred?" she pressed, falling to her knees. "That way, if it is a fake, we'll know for sure, and there'll be no worries."

He sighed. "I guess so." He sighed. "If you really want me to."

She nodded, standing up. "I do."

"All right." He agreed. "But only after we eat dinner."

12345678910

'Did I go too far, Elrond?'

The Peredhil poured himself a glass of wine, then passed the bottle on to Erestor, who was sitting next to him. 'What do you mean, Glorfindel?'

'With Ana.' The blond haired Elf elaborated. 'Was I too harsh on her?'

'Did you already tell her this before?' he asked, sitting down and sipping his drink.

Glorfindel nodded. 'I did.' He admitted. 'Nothing against you or your sons, Elrond. But she was becoming a different person.'

'I can say the same of my son.' Elrond agreed.

'If I may interject,' Erestor said suddenly. 'Have you thought of seeing it from their point of view?'

The older Lords just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

'Ana and Elladan are old enough to be in love.' He pointed out. 'They are, by far, no longer children. Having the two of you tell them what to do makes them feel belittled. Thus they go about in secret, so you do not find out.'

'But I only want what's best for my daughter!' Glorfindel argued. 'The way she's been acting – disobeying my every rule, for example – isn't what's best!'

'But she doesn't see it that way, now does she?' Erestor pointed out. 'She sees it as you trying to stop her from loving him. She doesn't understand that you have her best interests at heart.'

'So I did go too far.' Glorfindel muttered, burying his face in his hands. 'I only want her to listen to me…'

'You cannot back down on your punishment, Glorfindel.' Elrond pointed out. 'Once the rule is set, you must keep to it. I learned that the hard way with the Twins.'

'What do I tell her, then?' Glorfindel asked, looking up. 'I didn't mean to yell….Oh, things were so much easier when Elisia was around…'

'But she's not.' Elrond pointed out. 'Tell your daughter you are sorry for yelling, but the punishment still stands. Tomorrow, she leaves for Eras Lasgalen.'

12345678910

**Oooh, harsh, huh? I know that Glorfindel seems a little confused and troubled with his parenting skills, but that will soon be explained. Cyber cookies to those of you who can guess what happened! **

**And will Fred really tell Elrond about his ring, or will he back down? And if he does tell, how will this change things?**

**Oooooh, and, if, for some crazy reason, there are those of you who think they know what Glorfindel caught Ana and Elladan doing, lemmie know. If you guess right….uh, I'll buy you a cyber pony.**

**(So you know, they weren't playing strip monopoly.)**

**Well, this chapter is 10 and ½ pages, so this had best hold you lot over for awhile. It took me two hours to write. So remember, R&R, or I'll send the flying monkeys after you! Lemmie know what y'all think of this chappie!**

**PHE**


	21. Night

_Heh heh…-waves slowly- Hi, everybody! So…it's only been like, a year since I've updated this story. That's like…a record. Let me just have an attempt at my excuses, here. School is the main one. Suddenly, being a senior isn't all fun and games. Nooooo…I tried to get Principal's Honour Roll…but AP Gov didn't let me. I only got a B. I'm not happy. And my mom is insisting I can't play soccer come spring sports season. Tough. I'm playing. I will do everything and anything in my power to do that. _

_I've also been writing other things, like a huge FMA/Chrno Crusade crossover…and the NaNoWriMo story. But I'm stuck on the latter, so I thought I'd write the next chapter to Second Generation!_

_So…here goes nothing. Who knows what I was thinking a year ago when I wrote this?_

_Crystal Dragon Claw: -lol- I like your description of what happened! I hope you didn't get in too much trouble when you got caught! That had to be extremely embaressing!_

_And now….on to the long-awaited fifteenth chapter of The Second Generation!_

_-and there was a great rejoicing.-_

12345678910

A blonde Elf stood on a bridge spanning across one of the smaller creaks that ran through Rivendell. It was further away from the main part of the city, so the only light available was the dim light of the setting sun, which sparkled on the water as it sped over the rocks, babbling on about some story that seemed to be for the Elf's ears alone. The Elf's gaze seemed to be looking far away, beyond the snow covered valleys and mountains that surrounded her.

'I knew I'd find you out here.' A gentle voice said, and the Elf spun around, surprised.

'Nora!' she breathed, relieved. 'I didn't even hear you arrive!'

The dark-haired Elf laughed, standing next to her friend. 'Some warrior you are, Ana.'

'I'm sorry.' Ana replied slowly, returning her gaze to the water below her. 'I was a little preoccupied with my thoughts.'

'I figured as much.' Nora admitted, listening to the birds chirp around them in the trees. 'Listen. Even the birds are mourning your departure.'

'I'm already guilt-ridden as it is, Elynora.' Ana said softly, refusing to look up. 'No need to tell me nature is upset with me as well.'

The Healer held up her hands. 'You can't say no-one warned either of you.' She pointed out. 'You two weren't very good at hiding it, either.'

'It's not fair that a grown woman should have to hide her love.' Ana muttered angrily.

'Well, when it's a forbidden one, what are you going to do?' Nora said with a slight laugh.

Silenced reigned.

'I'm going to miss you.' Ana said softly after a moment.

Nora blinked. 'That was unexpected. The big, strong warrior is spilling her intimate feelings to a lowly Healer like me!'

Ana grinned slightly and hit her friend on the arm. 'I'm telling the truth. How am I going to survive without my best friend?'

'The same way you did when you went for summer visits.' The Healer answered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The blonde Elf smiled wistfully. 'If only it would work that way. My father is sending me away to live there. Not just to visit. I don't think he plans on letting me come back.'

'Ever?'

'Ever.' Ana sighed. 'I'm stuck in Eras Lasgalen forever.'

Nora frowned. 'Forever is a very long time.'

'I know.' Her friend agreed. 'I might just go into the West before he lets me come home.'

'You can't do that!' Nora argued. 'You promised that we'd go together!'

'I did.' Ana said with a sigh. 'I remember. Don't worry. I never forget a promise.'

The Healer pulled her friend into a hug. 'I know you won't. Don't worry. It won't be as bad as you think. Maybe Thranduil will let you join his army temporarily.'

'As if my father would even think about it.' Ana said, the angry look returning to her face. 'And without Legolas there, I don't even have a hope of convincing him, even if Thranduil says yes.'

'You could always join without permission.' Nora pointed out. 'You are a grown Elf. You don't need your father's permission.'

'Another war is inevitable.' Ana said solemnly. 'I can feel it.'

'You and your Gondolin blood.' Nora muttered with a shake of her head.

'Can you not?' Ana asked, frowning.

Nora shook her head. 'My mind is tuned differently then yours. I think different thoughts. I don't wonder what I can do with my sword to fight, but what I can do with my hands to heal. We chose different paths, you and I.'

'Indeed. More then once, my father has asked me why I didn't choose as you did.' Ana said with a wry smile. 'Never did he stop me from training. But he did ask.'

'Your mother was a Healer,' Nora reminded her. 'And a very respectable one at that. You just inherited your will to fight and your skill from your father.'

Ana grinned. 'That's the reason why I can't just sit still and let things pass me by. When we Elves join in on this war again, I will fight, even if it goes against my father's wishes.'

'Elladan won't be pleased to hear that.' Nora pointed out.

'He won't be able to stop me.' Ana said stubbornly. 'He succeeded last time only because I let him.'

'Mmhmm.' Nora said, looking back out at the view of the valley spreading out below them.

'And that was also the one time that he and my father worked together.' She added.

'Your mother would have wanted you to have followed your father's wishes.' Nora pointed out. 'He has nothing more in mind then what's best for you.'

Ana's eyes narrowed. 'How many times must everyone say that?' she hissed. 'If he wanted what was best for me, he would let me stay here!' She glared at the water under the bridge. 'I'm going to go and pack.'

And with that, she stormed off, her breath leaving a slight cloud behind her.

Nora bit her lip as she watched her friend storm off, shaking her head slowly.

'That wasn't the smartest thing you've said all night.' A familiar voice said from behind her.

12345678910

_Okay, folks. I'm aware of the shortness of this chapter. But I felt the need to only focus on Ana and Nora…and their relationship a bit. I mean, I wanted you to see what their personalities were like, I guess. If I get reviews on this within the week…I'll definitely try to write more…_

_And I want you lot's opinion on the AnaxElladan relationship. I have an idea for it that will completely intertwine with the main plot – which is why I'm working on it – but what do you guys think? Do you wanna find out more? Like, WHY the fathers feel Ana and Elladan are bad influences to their significant other, when they come across as (and are) such good people?_

_Let me know!_

_R&R_

_PHE_


End file.
